Speed is the game, but Strength is my Name!
by Spawnzilla014
Summary: Trapped in Sonic the Hedghog's dimension, Spawn must find the 7 Chaos Emeralds and bring them to Black Doom in order to return home. Meanwhile; Sonic teams up with everyone else to try and stop them. Can they do it? Rated T for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

***Hello everyone! Today; I will start on a new story about my version of Spawn! This time; he finds himself in the world of Sonic the Hedgehog! The story begins when Sonic finishes an adventure and returns to Square City. Read on to see what happens next, and remember to read, review, and enjoy!***

Sonic ran throughout downtown in Square City; he was bored and just recently finished another adventure. "Man, I'm so bored! Nothing ever happens here anymore!" Sonic thought to himself as he ran throughout the streets. Sonic ran up a building and sighed as he stood over the rooftops and looked beyond the horizon. "It sure is a pretty night out. I should find something to do to ease my boredom!" Sonic said aloud. Suddenly, a massive helicopter flew right above him. "WHOA! Watch it, dude! Huh? What's going on here?" Sonic wondered. He stooped over the edge of the building and saw many police cars and SWAT trucks wailing through the streets towards City Hall. "Whoa! Now that's awesome; this I gotta see!" Sonic said as he jumped off the building and began running towards their direction. As he ran through the streets, many people were running away from the direction he was going towards and many road blocks were put up along with some heavily armed policemen. "Holy shit! I wonder what's up?" Sonic said to himself. As he finally made his way over to where all the other cops were, he quickly found out the reason why. The Chaos Emerald that was hidden here in the vault was stolen, and many watch guards were killed. "Whoa! What's going on?" Sonic cried. Suddenly, Tails and Amy Rose ran up to Sonic. "Sonic! There you are! It's horrible; there's this monster up there killing all these people!" Amy cried. "What? What do you mean?" Sonic cried. "She means that some lunatic snuck in there into the vault, and then when the guards tried to stop him, he turned on them! It's a war zone down here!" Tails exclaimed. "No way! He must be after the Chaos Emeralds!" Sonic muttered as he looked up to the roof of City Hall.

Suddenly; the window crashed open and a flying red object of some sort flew down and landed at the City Hall's entrance in plain sight. This creature was no man, either. He was over 6 feet tall, had jet black skin, a blood red cape, crimson red gauntlets with spikes, massive chains wrapped around his waist and arms, and glowing green eyes. It was Spawn...and he did not look too happy! Spawn glared at the crowd of heavily armed GUN Soldiers and began to slowly walk towards them. "FREEZE! We have this place completely surrounded! Get down on the ground now and surrender yourself!" a GUN Soldier screamed on the megaphone. "Get the hell outta my way, fools!" Spawn growled as he began to get closer. "STOP! Don't you move or we'll shoot!" another GUN Soldier cried as he aimed his M16 at him. All the other GUN Soldiers aimed their M16s, MP5s, and USPs at Spawn; he still did not stop. "Open fire and put him down!" a GUN soldier screamed. They all opened fire at Spawn with every bullet that they had...and they were horrified that not even one bullet put a dent in him. The bullets actually seemed to just merely deflect off of him. "You're pissing me off!" Spawn growled. He used his Necroplasm to form up a huge M2 Browning Machinegun and began to mow down the poor GUN Soldiers and their vehicles! The soldiers screamed in agony as they were blown away by the huge storm of bullets and massive explosions shook the air from the SWAT trucks that burst into flames from the firepower of the machinegun. Many of the police cars were ripped to shreds and even some nearby shops were utterly destroyed from the storm of bullets. In just a few minutes; all of the GUN soldiers were dead and part of the town was utterly destroyed. "Say your prayers, assholes!" Spawn muttered before he teleported away. Sonic and the others just stood there mouth agape in shock and awe; they were so lucky to have not been noticed by this violent stranger. "What the hell just happened?" Sonic muttered.

Back at the GUN HQ; The GUN Commander was furious when he recieved the report of all his men being slaughtered and the City Hall being destroyed. "UNEXCEPTABLE! How the hell could you let this happen? I want you to assemble all of our mech units to search and destroy this son of a bitch! Do you hear me? Any phantom you see is to be wiped out completely!" he screamed. "Yes sir!" a meek GUN Soldier replied. As he took off, the GUN Commander sighed impatiently as he looked at the screens. "I don't know who the hell you think you are...but you won't get away with this! Even if I have to kill you myself, if that's what it takes!" the GUN Commander growled. Meanwhile; somewhere in the darker and shadier parts of Square City, Spawn made his approach towards a very unlikely ally. Spawn teleported to an empty dark room in an abandoned warehouse with two Chaos Emeralds in hand. "I'm here! And I've got your damn emeralds! Are you satisfied now?" Spawn snapped. Suddenly, Black Doom teleported in front of him with an angry scowl on his face. "Not with your attitude! And that's nowhere near enough of the Chaos Emeralds that I need!" Black Doom growled. "What the hell do you mean? You said that if I got you these things that you'd be able to get me outta this place!" Spawn cried angrily. "I can only do that if I have 7 of the Chaos Emeralds! You have only brought me two. Now; you check that attitude of yours, or you can find your own way out of this dimension!" Black Doom snarled. "If that's the way it's gonna be...then I'll take these damn jewels away and give them to someone else!" Spawn growled as he turned his back on Doom. "How dare you! I'm the only one who knows of these emerald's true powers, and you have the nerve to defy me?" Black Doom roared. "You can kiss my ass, fool! If you're not gonna help me, then I'll find someone who will!" Spawn sneered. "You fool! Nobody else knows of the Chaos Emerald's true powers except me...you walk out on me now, and you will lose your only chance of ever returning home! Just you do well to remember that!" Black Doom growled.

Spawn stopped and growled in frustration; he knew that this mysterious creature was right. In fact; Black Doom was the first creature that Spawn came into contact with whenever Spawn found himself lost in this dimension. Black Doom offered Spawn a way to return home, but only if he could have the 7 Chaos Emeralds. Spawn had no idea why he wanted them, but the offer to return home was what really grabbed his attention. Still; there was something dark and sinister about this Black Doom character...but he didn't have time to worry about that now. All he wanted was to return home to his own time period. "All right! I'll play by your rules for now...but mark my words! I will never refer to you as my master or even ally! I'm only doing this because there's no other way for me to return home!" Spawn snapped as he threw the Chaos Emeralds to Black Doom. The floating creature caught them and chuckled evilly; he would enjoy using Spawn. "Good...very good! Learn to use your aggression against your enemies, and spare none during your search!" Black Doom said with a sinister laugh. Spawn looked at him confused, but sighed. "I will...do as you ask!" Spawn said hesitantly. "Good! Now...GO! Do not return until you have found _all_ 7 of the Chaos Emeralds!" Black Doom ordered. Spawn nodded his head and teleported away; his rampaging search had only started...

***Well, that's pretty interesting isn't it? Stay tuned to see what happens next!***


	2. Chapter 2

***Chapter 2 is up! In this chapter, Sonic rounds up his pals and convinces him that their world is in danger from this strange Spawn character. But things become increasingly obvious of Spawn's stance of good and evil when Sonic and the gang have their first fight against the phantom warrior after he steals the third Chaos Emerald. Read on to see what happens! Warning: Contains some brutal violence and harsh language!***

Sonic met up with Tails and Amy at his house, but also called upon Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow, Espio, Charmy, Vector, Big the Cat, Blaze, and Silver the hedgehog. "Hey, what gives? Why'd you round us up all the way over here?" Knuckles demanded. "Yeah! Froggy and I had a play-date planned today!" Big complained. "This better be important, Sonic!" Blaze snapped. "It is important! I'm so surprised that you guys haven't been watching the news lately! Didn't you know that the Chaos Emeralds stashed here in Square City at City Hall was stolen tonight?" Sonic replied brazenly. "What?" the others except Amy and Tails cried. "That's impossible! There are like, a thousand traps and security bots guarding the vault!" Shadow said dumbfounded. "That's exactly what I thought too! But there I was; I saw it with my own eyes! That monster...he just appeared from nowhere and took out all those GUN Soldiers and vehicles without breaking a sweat! If you ask me, I think he's up to something huge; evil even!" Sonic explained. "It's true; there was a huge robbery at City Hall just recently and this caped phantom of some sort just came out of nowhere! He must've stolen the Chaos Emeralds without any problems and totally wiped out the entire police force at City Hall when the silent alarms went off. I was there, and I could barely believe it!" Tails added. "It was horrible! That evil monster just killed all those poor GUN Soldiers like insects; he like, formed this huge machinegun with this green energy of some sort and mowed them all away! It was terrible!" Amy cried. Shadow was in deep thought as they described him; he couldn't help but get the feeling he knew this creature from somewhere before...at least in his dreams. "Did he now? What did he look like?" Shadow asked suspiciously. "Oh, well...he was big, scary, had these piercing green eyes, and chains wrapped around his waist and arms!" Sonic answered. Shadow nodded his head slowly. "I see...where do you think he took off to since you last saw him?" Shadow asked. "Sheesh, I don't know; probably to find the third Chaos Emerald, I guess!" Sonic shrugged.

Suddenly; everyone heard the sound of sirens and helicopters whirring outside. "Uh oh! Looks like we've got trouble out there!" Knuckles said. "I'll say...look at that! There's a whole entire squadron of GUN Mechs with them! Look!" Rouge cried. Everyone peered through the windows and saw it to be true; there were at least a dozen GUN Mechs marching along a bunch of tanks and heavily armed GUN Soldiers. "Oh man! Where do you think they're going?" Sonic asked out loud. "They look like they're heading to the..." Tails began. "Holy mackarel! They're heading towards the Casino Square! Is it Bingo Night again?" Charmy cried loudly. "Oh, shit! I just remembered; there's a Chaos Emerald being held there at the Casino! Come on; we've got to get there before it's too late!" Sonic cried. "Why should we go along again?" Vector asked. "Because! That phantom will probably destroy everything!" Sonic exclaimed. "I'm with Sonic! There's no telling what this monster will do if he manages to get all 7 of the Chaos Emeralds in his grasp! Come on!" Shadow said as he took off running. "Wait for me, Shadow!" Sonic cried as he chased after him. "I'm coming with you guys!" Amy cried as she chased Sonic. "Wait up!" Tails exclaimed as he flew after Amy. "Well, when in Rome...Wait for me!" Knuckles said as he ran after Tails. "I guess I'll tag along too!" Rouge said as she flew right after Knuckles. "Not me! I'm staying here where it's safe!" Big said as he plopped his fat butt on the couch in front of the TV. "Me too...this is a waste of my time!" Blaze agreed as she sat next to him. "I'm guessing we should keep an eye on them, what do you think?" Epsio asked. "Hey, you can go! But I'm gonna stay here and, uh...inspect the refrigerator!" Vector said. "I call dibs on the pizza!" Charmy cried as he flew off. "HEY! GET BACK HERE!" Vector cried as he chased after Charmy. "Well...here goes nothing, I guess!" Espio muttered.

Meanwhile back at the Casino Square; Spawn began another violent rampage to get to the Chaos Emerald. He crashed through a glass window from up above on the rooftops and began blasting his SAW machineguns in all directions, creating collateral damage to the casino. Thankfully, nobody got killed or seriously hurt...although there was a person who was close to losing his life to an impatient Spawn when he approached the Vault to the Casino. He lashed out at the guard with his Chained Whip and dragged him over towards him. "Open the damn doors!" Spawn demanded. The guard looked up and shook his head. "No way, pal! Ain't gonna happen!" the guard sneered. Spawn growled in frustration as he kicked him savagely in the gut, making him cry out in pain. "Open it up, now!" Spawn cried. "Why? I'm dead anyways!" the guard moaned. Spawn was losing time and patience. He grabbed the guard by the neck and began to choke the life out of him with a steel grip of his hands. "Ok, ok! I'll do it!" the guard wheezed. "Better make it fast...I'm not so good at waiting!" Spawn growled. He threw the poor man down and then forced him back up on his feet as he aimed his SAW machineguns at his back. "Walk towards the safe doors and put in that code...do it quickly!" Spawn demanded. "Ok, ok! Don't be so pushy!" the guard whined. Spawn forced the poor man to open up the safe, and then Spawn quickly snagged the Chaos Emerald before he flew away through the windows. Spawn chuckled to himself as he landed back into the streets, until the GUN Forces swarmed around him by surprise. "You are surrounded! There is no use trying to run! Get down on the ground and surrender yourself now!" a GUN soldier screamed on his megaphone inside a helicopter. "Eat this, assholes!" Spawn cried as he threw a massive ball of Necroplasm at the helicopter.

Immediately, the GUN soldiers and GUN Mechs began firing their heavy automatic weapons at Spawn. But the bullets had no affect on Spawn and he just blasted all the poor GUN Soldiers away with his SAW machineguns and reduced the GUN Mechs to scrap metal with his Necroplasm Fireball Throw attacks. In just a few minutes; all the GUN Soldiers and GUN Mechs were dead...or so it seemed. Suddenly, an enormous GUN Mech called GAMMA DOG flew down in front of Spawn and took aim with massive RPGs. "See if you can escape this, phantom!" the GUN pilot inside sneered. Massive rockets were fired at Spawn's direction, and the pilot grunted in satisfaction as he saw a smoldering crater. "Ha! That will teach you to mess with GUN!" the pilot cried. Suddenly, Spawn teleported on top of the machine and began furiously pounding on the head of the Mech unit. "AAAAUUGGGGHHH! He's still alive!" the pilot screamed. Spawn rammed his fist into the cockpit and grabbed the pilot's head...and then tore out his spine with a powerful tug and began beating the robot's head until it fell down and exploded violently. Spawn landed in front of the smoldering remains of the robot and held both the third Chaos Emerald and the spine of the poor human in his hands. He threw the spine aside and chuckled evilly as he looked at the Chaos Emerald. "Ha! This is too fucking easy! It's like taking candy from a baby...which is fine by me!" Spawn laughed. "STOP RIGHT THERE, YOU MURDERER!" Sonic screamed suddenly. Spawn turned around abruptly to find a very angry Sonic, Shadow, Tails, and a whole bunch of others.

At first; Spawn didn't know what to think of Sonic and the others...because he thought that they were just a bunch of kids in strange costumes. He didn't want to hurt them, but he also didn't want to waste his time with them. "What the hell are you looking at, kid? Shouldn't you be back at home?" Spawn growled at last. "How dare you! How could you do this to the humans?" Shadow cried angrily. "Who do you think you are?" Rouge added. "Yeah! You can't just go around stealing things and killing people! That's not right!" Knuckles cried. "Get the hell outta here, kids! This has nothing to do with you! I'm on a mission here so you better stay the hell outta my way...or else!" Spawn warned. "Or else what, you murderer? You gonna kill us too?" Sonic cried fiercely. Spawn glared at Sonic with menace as he approached him and the others. "Don't tempt me, boy! I meant what I said: stay the hell outta my way if you know what's best for you!" Spawn growled. "Why don't you make me?" Sonic challenged. "You just trying to piss me off, aren't you?" Spawn snarled. Shadow stepped up and held his hand out. "Hand over that Chaos Emerald...or else!" Shadow demanded. "You think you can stop me, fool? I'm warning you for the last time...stay the hell away from me! Don't you dare make me hurt you!" Spawn threatened as he tightly clenched his fists. "That's it! I've had enough! Who the hell do you think you are, anyways?" Sonic cried. Spawn said nothing, but he began to glow sickly green. "Say something...you monster!" Sonic cried as he began running towards Spawn to attack.

Spawn teleported away before Sonic could even touch him and dissapeared. Everyone gasped in shock as Spawn's presence was gone. "What the hell! Where did he go?" Sonic exclaimed. "My God...that was so fast! It was almost like...like Chaos Control! But only faster! How is this possible?" Shadow cried. "Look, Sonic! Up there!" Tails cried as he pointed. Spawn was on top of a building; a church to be exact. He stood on top of a cross in front of the moon and his cape flowed in a dramatic manner; his glowing green eyes glared at the little creatures down below. "My name is Spawn...and you better stay away from me if you know what's best for you! I don't want you kids to get in my way...because if you do, then you'll only get yourselves hurt. So stay away from me, please!" Spawn said before he took off flying. Sonic and the gang just sort of stood there dazed and confused; what did they just get themselves into?

***Wow! That's a pretty intense encounter, wouldn't you say? But wait until you see what happens next!***


	3. Chapter 3

***Chapter 3 is up! In this chapter, Spawn makes his way through the Sandy Deserts in search of the Chaos Emeralds...but runs into some trouble along the way. Meanwhile; Sonic and the gang follow behind and begin to figure out Spawn's reason for finding the Chaos Emeralds.***

Back in the President's Private HQ in Capitol City; the President received some startling news from the GUN Agency. His phone rang while he was staring out into the sunset, and he walked over to listen to the message. "Mr. President? We have just received some important information from the CIA! The main computers of the City Hall Vault were erased about the same time that the Chaos Emeralds were stolen. It is quite possible that this mysterious phantom is responsible. There are also reports that this phantom is now leaving the city and is heading for the Mystic Ruins. What are your orders for the GUN Commander?" a female voice asked. The President touched a button and gave his answer. "You tell the GUN Commander that our forces will see this thieving, murderous demon burn in the Sandy Deserts before he can even set foot near the Mystic Ruins! Our forces will never surrender to terrorists; no matter what dimension they may be from!" the President replied. "Yes, sir!" the female voice replied. The President sighed as he walked out to his balcony and gazed at the sunset. He pulled out a photograph of Sonic and Shadow and sighed deeply. "Our lives depended on you two heroes many times...and I'm afraid we may need your help yet again if we fail. We must never stop and give up to this evil threat, no matter what! We must stand united against this invading phantom menace!" the President said to himself. Back in the GUN HQ; the GUN Commander was given good news. The meek reporter returned to the Commander and saluted. "Good news, sir! The President gave his ok on the attack at the Sandy Deserts! To make matters better, we've found him! Shall we go for the kill now sir?" he announced. The GUN Commander chuckled a little bit and gave a surprising answer. "Not just yet...but lay low and keep an eye on him! I want to catch this son of a bitch by surprise! Wait for my command before you send out our Hunter Killer Mechs! In the meantime; tell our troops to stay put and report any strange activity!" the Commander instructed. "Yes sir!" the GUN soldier replied before leaving. The GUN Commander laughed again as he looked up at the screen. "I'll make you feel your own bloody hell!" he muttered.

Spawn found himself standing on the ledge of a cliff that overlooked the entire Sandy Deserts; Black Doom was floating next to him. "A long time ago; a massive war took place here! The Black Arms fought against the human race to get their hands on the Chaos Emerald that was hidden here in this desert...though none of them were able to find it! But as you have proven me your worth, I realized that you would be the one to find it! Bring me this Chaos Emerald and you will be more than rewarded, I promise you! You will have brought honor to the Black Arms once you have brought the prize that we have long been waiting for. Go...and let nothing stop you!" Black Doom explained. Spawn was actually about to leave, when suddenly a strange looking ship appeared from nowhere with many other small flying vessels. "What the hell is that?" Spawn asked. Black Doom growled in frustration. "UGH! This fool again? When will he ever learn? He's become more of a nuisance than I realized...whatever you do, do not let this stupid foolish scientist to get his hands on the Chaos Emeralds! Do I make myself clear? I will not lose my honor again to this incompetent infidel!" Black Doom growled. "Sounds like you've got a vendetta against this guy, huh? How about I crush his little toys to give him a message?" Spawn suggested. Black Doom laughed uproariously. "I love the way you think! Yes; crush every single one of those abominable contraptions of his and show him our true power! Prove to him that we will not be stopped or intimidated by his pathetic little toys! Come; let us go and find out where I put my own little toys...and we'll show him who has the _real_ power!" Black Doom cried. "As you wish!" Spawn replied as he and Black Doom teleported away.

Dr. Eggman was onboard his Egg Carrier casually whistling. He actually had no idea of Spawn or Black Doom's presence; he had something else on his mind. "Well, well, well! What have we here?" Dr. Eggman announced as he caught something on his screens. He found a bright shiny object of some sort and began to laugh mischievously. "I found you at last! This little piggy found a Chaos Emerald...and this little Chaos Emerald is going to be mine!" Dr. Eggman cackled. Suddenly, Metal Sonic came into the room. "So what does the little piggy get? A discount?" Metal Sonic teased. "Oh shut it, you bucket of bolts! You're damn lucky that I was patient enough to allow you to come along in the first place! If you really want to make yourself useful, help out the navigators and keep an eye out for trouble!" Dr. Eggman snapped. "Fine!" Metal Sonic huffed as he flew over to the the navigation screens. He paid no particular attention to the screens, until he finally caught a glimpse of something strange at the righthand corner of the screen. "Eh? What's that? HEY DOCTOR! Come look at this!" Metal Sonic cried. Dr. Eggman ran over to the screens as Metal Sonic pointed out the corner of the screen. "I don't see anything!" Dr. Eggman said at last. "I'm telling you! I see something right there...see it? Right there!" Metal Sonic insisted. Dr. Eggman sighed impatiently; he had no idea what he was going on about and he didn't have time. "I don't have time for games! Unless you actually have something worth showing me, don't bother calling me again!" Dr. Eggman snapped. Metal Sonic sighed as he sat on a chair and stared at the screen. "I know I saw something there...and I'm not giving up until I find out what it is!" Metal Sonic muttered.

Back below the Sandy Deserts; Sonic and the gang were riding in a huge RV Tails built and began searching for Spawn, when they suddenly caught sight of GUN Soldiers and Mech Units camped nearby. "GUN units! Damn; they must be after this phantom guy too!" Sonic cried. "Well, who can blame them? Especially after what he did to them?" Rouge pointed out. "That's true...but why do you think that this Spawn would want to be all the way out here to begin with?" Knuckles asked. "I'm not sure...maybe it has something to do with the Chaos Emeralds!" Shadow replied. "Is there even any Emeralds out here?" Tails asked as he drove. "I don't know! Why don't we find out?" Shadow suggested. "Ok! Amy, could you press that button please?" Tails asked. "Which one? There's a whole bunch of them!" Amy said. "The green one!" Tails replied. Amy pressed it and a navigation screen came up. A big bright white dot was flashing on the screen; it had to be the Chaos Emerald. "Aha! I knew it...Spawn must be after the Chaos Emerald hidden here!" Shadow cried. "Tails, you better pick it up! We've got to get that Chaos Emerald before Spawn does!" Sonic announced. "You got it, Sonic! Watch this!" Tails announced. Tails transformed the RV into a VTOL Aircraft Carrier and soon they took off to the skies. "We'll reach that Chaos Emerald in no time now!" Tails proclaimed. "Oh no...not if he gets it first!" Knuckles groaned. "Who?" Tails asked. Knuckles pointed to a huge flying ship in the sky in front of them; it was the Egg Carrier. "Eggman! He must be after the Chao Emerald too!" Sonic muttered. "Never mind the doctor; the Chaos Emerald is what's most important now!" Shadow said.

Back onboard the Egg Carrier; Metal Sonic found his rivals flying in the VTOL near their area. "Hey, doctor?" Metal Sonic sang out. "What is it?" Dr. Eggman snapped. "I didn't know that you and Sonic had a playdate today!" Metal Sonic teased. "What? Where?" Dr. Eggman cried. Metal Sonic pointed out the VTOL's position on the screen, and Dr. Eggman slammed his fist in frustration. "Those idiots! They think that they can beat me again? We'll see about that! Send out a warning signal; if Sonic's gonna play, then we might as well show him that we're in our game!" Dr. Eggman announced. An Eggbot pressed a button and summoned a huge cannon to come out of the front of the Egg Carrier. Sonic and the others found this from the VTOL and gasped...until the cannon gave them an even bigger surprise. Suddenly and without warning; the big blue genie from Aladdin popped out and played a one man band. Metal Sonic scoffed back at in Egg Carrier. "Oh, yeah! You're in your game all right!" Metal Sonic snorted. "YOU MORONS! NOT THAT WARNING SIGNAL! THE _OTHER _WARNING SIGNAL!" Dr. Eggman shouted. "Oops! My bad..." an Eggbot said. He pressed another button and made the blue genie go away...and then fired a huge blast of blue energy towards the VTOL's direction. Sonic and the gang cried out as they barely dodged the humongous laser. "That's more like it!" Dr. Eggman cried. "Why did you even get the genie anyway?" Metal Sonic asked. "Never mind that! Just keep your eyes on them while I make way towards the Chaos Emeralds! If they get any ideas, you know what to do...destroy them!" Dr. Eggman snapped. "I don't see the fun in that...but you're the boss...at least for now!" Metal Sonic muttered under his breath.

To keep a long story short, Sonic and the gang had to dodge many missiles fired from the Egg Carrier while they all chased towards the prize: the Chaos Emerald. It appeared to be a tie between the two factions...until they were given an even bigger surprise towards the end. Dr. Eggman cackled evilly as he rubbed his hands together and looked at the big white dot on the screen...until it suddenly disappeared. "WHAT! How the hell did this happen? Did those idiots get the Chaos Emerald already?" Dr. Eggman screamed. Back onboard the VTOL; Sonic and the gang cried out in dismay as the Chaos Emerald suddenly disappeared from sight on the screens. "WHAT? The Chaos Emerald is gone already? But how?" Sonic exclaimed. "The phantom...AUGH! OH GOD!" Shadow cried as he fell on his knees. "SHADOW! What's wrong?" Rouge cried. "My God...that phantom...he took it away...so quickly! But there's something much more ominous too...I just can't seem to make it out!" Shadow said weakly as he was helped up. "HOLY CHRISTMAS! What is that?" Knuckles exclaimed as he pointed. Everyone in the VTOL gasped in horror as they caught sight of something monstrous. At the same time; Metal Sonic and Dr. Eggman caught sight of the same thing onscreen and were scared shitless. "Holy..." Metal Sonic muttered. "Impossible!" Dr. Eggman cried. Outside; Spawn and Black Doom stood on the edge of a massive war machine made by the Black Arms a long time ago.

It was the Black Vulture; a massive alien battleship armed with many alien cannons and alien pods, capable of shoot out entire legions of alien warriors. "Now this is what I call a toy!" Spawn said obviously impressed. Black Doom laughed evilly. "I knew that you would like it, Spawn! It's magnificent, isn't it? I actually transported this massive war machine here to this planet over 2000 years ago. It's so powerful, that it is able to annihilate entire cities and bring total terror and destruction upon anyone who dares to stand in our way!" Black Doom boasted. "I guess we're gonna have to take this baby for a test ride against that foolish scientist, huh?" Spawn asked teasingly. "Oh yes! I'm going to enjoy watching the old man suffer! I can only imagine the look on his face right now..." Black Doom said before he caught sight of something. Black Doom laughed evilly as he saw the VTOL where Sonic and the others were; they were barely in range. "I suppose Shadow might have the privilage to witness one of my favorite weapons after all; I only hope he'll survive long enough to see it!" Black Doom sneered. Spawn gasped as he saw the VTOL. "Wait a second...aren't those...the kids?" Spawn muttered. "Spawn...watch and be amazed at the sheer brutality and raw power of the Black Vulture! CHAOS...BLAST!" Black Doom cried loudly. Suddenly, the massive battleship fired a huge burst of red energy from the mouth of the ugly looking head up front towards the smaller Egg Battleships and blew several of them into tiny bite sized pieces with just one hit. One of them instantly disentegrated, but the blast was so powerful that it spread out and destroyed about a dozen others. Sonic and the gang was so astounded by this sight; but poor Dr. Eggman practically had a heart attack seeing this. "NOOOOOO! My beautiful ships...they're gone!" Dr. Eggman cried. "Now what are we gonna do?" Metal Sonic whined. Black Doom laughed maniacally as the Black Vulture flew past the falling debris. "Come, Spawn! Let us lay waste to the foolish infidels who stand in our way!" Black Doom laughed.

***Oh my! That was ugly...but things will get much more darker in later chapters, so stay tuned!***


	4. Chapter 4

***Chapter 4 is up! In this chapter, Spawn finds himself in the Mystic Ruins...and makes a horrifying discovery as he discovers an ancient temple. Meanwhile; Sonic and the gang must make a daring effort to reach towards their destination! Warning: Contains some highly graphic images and disturbing horror sequences; viewer discretion is advised!***

The Black Vulture created massive destruction that scared the living hell out of everyone; especially the humans. After the smaller ships of Dr. Eggman's Egg Carrier Fleet were utterly destroyed, Black Doom targeted GUN camps embanked on the Sandy Deserts and completely wiped out entire armies and camps in just minutes. "Look at them scurry away like rats! It's so pathetic! Wait until we reach the cities!" Black Doom laughed evilly. Spawn actually seemed to cringe as he watched the destruction; it was one thing to see Dr. Eggman's ships and robots being blown up...but this was just too much. "Don't you think you're going a little too far?" Spawn managed to ask. "Oh, nonsense! You'll get used to this...but for now, I have another important mission for you! There is a Chaos Emerald hidden here in the Mystic Ruins. Find it and bring it to me!" Black Doom instructed. The Black Vulture hovered above the Mystic Ruins and Spawn found himself teleported down below before the Black Vulture took off. "Well...I guess I can finally have some quiet time! Hopefully there won't be too much trouble!" Spawn muttered. Meanwhile; the GUN Commander flew into a rage when he heard of the utter annihilation of his units. "WHAT? How in the hell could you allow this to happen? You swear it? Every single one of our troops is dead?" he roared. "I swear it, Commander! They just came out of nowhere! For all we know, they could be on their way to Capitol City even as we speak!" a GUN Soldier replied. "NO! I will not allow this to happen! Attention all GUN Units; Red alert! Initiate all of our units and put them on code red! Any Black Alien or phantom you see must be immediately destroyed! Send out all of our units towards that alien ship and prevent it from reaching Capitol City at all costs! In the meantime; alert the President and initiate a fullscale evacuation of the city...we have to protect them at all costs!" the GUN Commander cried out.

Dr. Eggman grew enraged after he lost all of his ships; he would not allow this evil alien to get away with this. "So you want to fight, huh? If it's a battle you want...I'm gonna give you a war! All units...PREPARE FOR BATTLE!" Dr. Eggman screamed. All the Eggbots scampered about and assumed their positions, aiming the ship's cannons and missiles at the Black Vulture. Black Doom just laughed at Dr. Eggman's ship and his weapons. "How pathetic! Does he really believe that he can stop me with his useless toys? ALL UNITS! Prepare to annihilate the enemy; leave nothing alive!" Black Doom shouted. The Black Arms aliens aimed their weapons at the Egg Carrier and readied for battle. In just a few minutes; the entire skies were deafened and blinded by violent warfare from the raging battleships. But through the fussilade of firepower, Sonic and the gang barely had enough room to even breathe for comfort as they flew through the battle. They ducked, rolled, and dodged the projectiles of the weapons in order to reach where they needed to go; the Mystic Ruins. "ARE YOU INSANE, TAILS?" Sonic screamed. "It's the only way to get to Mystic Ruins, Sonic! Be glad that we even made it this far!" Tails snapped. "Stop shouting and keep flying!" Knuckles cried. Everyone cried out as they dodged more firepower before they flew underneath of the Egg Carrier, barely missing missiles aiming for the alien warship. "Damn...these guys must be pretty desperate!" Sonic muttered. "Who? The aliens or Dr. Eggman?" Shadow asked. "I don't even know...it's like everyone wants the Chaos Emeralds or something!" Sonic replied. "Wait...what if this has something to do with the phantom?" Shadow asked. Before they could even answer, everyone was all shaken up as a laser hit them from the rear. "AHHH! We've been shot!" Tails screamed. "We're going down!" Knuckles cried. "Hang on tight!" Rouge shouted. They all cried out as they crashed into the ground.

When Sonic finally came to his senses, he was so relieved to find out that everyone was safe. "Whew! What a relief...for a second or two, I thought we were all goners! Where are we anyway?" Sonic asked as Tails helped him up. "Mystic Ruins...but you can still see the battle from here! Look!" Tails explained as he pointed. Tails was right; the battle between the Black Arms and Dr. Eggman was still raging, but from a safe distance. "Damn it! I recognize that design...this has Black Doom written all over it!" Shadow cursed. "Black Doom? I should've known that bastard would be behind this...but what do you think he and Spawn have in common?" Sonic asked. "I think it's obvious, Sonic! That phantom is working with Doom so he can give him the 7 Chaos Emeralds to destroy the planet!" Rouge snapped. "Well, whatever the reason is we can't just stay here! Let's go!" Shadow said as he took off running. They ran through thick jungles for about an hour, but found no signs of Spawn. Finally; they all met together at an open spot to rest. "Oh, man! Where could he be?" Sonic panted. "That phantom could be anywhere at this point!" Rouge said. "Well it's not like he's just gonna show up and tell us where he's going!" Shadow snapped. Suddenly, Knuckles smiled strangely. "Maybe not...but I think he can still show up!" Knuckles said with a sneaky smile. "Huh?" Everyone asked. "Look!" Knuckles pointed. Everyone turned to find Spawn walking towards a huge temple; he looked very grim and determined. "Aha...this must be where the Chaos Emerald must be!" Knuckles said. "Shh...let's get a closer look!" Sonic whispered. "I'm not going in there!" Amy whined. "Shut up! Look..." Rouge snapped. Spawn walked up the stairs of the temple and the doors magically opened up. Sonic and the others attempted to follow him, but where cut short when the doors shut and locked them out. "Damn it!" Shadow cursed. "Now what?" Sonic snapped.

Spawn carefully walked through the darkened temples in search of the Chaos Emerald; it was really dark and creepy looking even for him. "Jeez...nice place to hide a freaking emerald!" Spawn muttered. As he ventured further through the temples, he noticed strange murals on the walls. They depictions of creepy and demonic monsters destroying villages and cities; they looked _very_ similar to the Black Arms. "Ugh...nasty!" Spawn shuddered. He finally made his way to the center of the temple; and the Chaos Emerald stood there in plain sight on a pillar surrounded by a pool of water. "What? Are you kidding me? This is way too easy...it's like taking candy from a baby!" Spawn cried. He walked foward and climbed up the stairs towards the Chaos Emerald full of pride, but he was completely unaware of what horrors he would witness next. The water began to ripple by itself, casting an eerie sense of fear into the air. Spawn hesitated at first, but he grabbed the Chaos Emerald nonetheless. "Ok, I got it! So now what? Do I get a fanfare?" Spawn grumbled. Suddenly; the entire room began to spin. Spawn cried out in dismay and confusion as his world spun...and then he found himself in a completely different world. "What the hell? Where am I?" Spawn cried. He found himself looking at the exact same temple...only to find it in flames. "Hey...isn't that the same exact temple that I just went in?" Spawn exclaimed. Suddenly; the entire world changed again...this time, Spawn found himself staring at an entire city in flames. "What?" Spawn mumbled. The entire city was ablaze and everyone inside of it who managed to survive was wailing and screaming as they burned alive. "My God! What's going on here? What happened?" Spawn cried.

Suddenly; a huge demonic monster emerged from the flaming ashes of the city and roared ferociously. Spawn cried out in horror at the sight of such an awful beast; it was Iblis the Fire Demon. As Iblis roared, a beautiful woman appeared and began sobbing. "Why? Why did this happen? Why now?" she wailed. Spawn looked at the woman in confusion, but became twice as confused as she turned to him. "You...how could you do this? What have we done to deserve such cruelty? How could you be so blind in the face of such evil? Why would you allow yourself to do this? Why?" she cried with bitter tears. "What are you talking about? What have I done?" Spawn demanded. "It's not something you have done...it's something you will do!" the woman replied. "What the hell does that mean?" Spawn snapped. "It means this: You will find the Chaos Emeralds and bring them to Black Doom...and then he will unleash Iblis to destroy all life on Earth! You are the reason why our world suffers...you are the one who will bring ruin to all life in our world!" the woman explained gravely. Spawn could not believe this; Black Doom was using him! "No...no...no! NO! I don't believe you, damn it! Get me the hell outta here! Get me outta here!" Spawn shouted. "You still think of no one but yourself? When will you learn? You will never leave...you'll have to pay the price! You will stay here in our world...and watch us suffer forever!" the woman replied before she disappeared. "NOOOOOOOO!" Spawn screamed as his world spun again. Everything was back to normal; Spawn was inside of the temple, panting feverishly. "What? Was that just a dream?" Spawn asked himself. Suddenly, Black Doom's voice spoke to him. "Spawn! Return to the Black Vulture immediately! We seem to have a problem with the humans!" Black Doom's voice announced. Spawn soon found himself teleported away from the temples and back at the Black Vulture.

***Wow! That's intense! But stay tuned to see what happens next!***


	5. Chapter 5

***Chapter 5 is up! In this chapter, Spawn and Black Doom begin their next move: To kidnap Shadow in order to gain the Chaos Emerald's hidden locations! Also in this chapter; Sonic finds himself battling against an old nemesis...and it's not Dr. Eggman. Warning: Contains some intense violence; viewer discretion is advised!***

Spawn found himself standing on the edge of the Black Vulture and watched in awe as a huge storm of GUN airships began zooming towards the Black Vulture and fired many missiles at them. Black Doom merely laughed as the missiles exploded harmlessly against the strange metallic armor of the alien ship. "Stupid humans! Now watch and learn, Spawn! We'll put these wretched humans out of their misery for good!" Black Doom chuckled evilly as he spread his arms wide open. Many nasty looking Black Eagles and Black Hawks swarmed over to the GUN airships and attacked them mercilessly with their Worm Launchers. "AAAAUUUGH! There's too many! We're going down!" a pilot screamed as he swerved out of control. Black Doom roared with laughter; he loved watching the humans suffer. Spawn was really starting to feel uneasy about this; what if that dream he had meant something revolving all of this? "Doom! That's enough! The humans have suffered quite enough casualties for today...tell your forces to pull back now!" Spawn finally said. "What? Why should I?" Black Doom exclaimed. "Damn it, Doom! Pull your forces back or I will!" Spawn shouted growing angry. Black Doom seemed quite surprised by Spawn's attitude, but he did summon the creatures away from the humans. "Screw this man! Let's get outta here before they come back!" a pilot cried as he took off. The other few surviving jets and airships flew off. "What was that all about?" Black Doom demanded. "You're taking this way too far! I thought that we were supposed to be finding these damn Chaos Emeralds; not to completely destroy the humans!" Spawn snapped. "What? How dare you accuse me of...all right, fine! If it makes you feel any better, we shall let the humans tend to their wounded...for now! Besides; I have a new chore for you to take care of for me now!" Black Doom replied impatiently.

Spawn turned around and stared at him. "Does this involve more dismemberment of innocent lives?" Spawn sighed. "No...it's a very simple chore, actually! There is a certain black hedgehog who happens to know a thing or two about the Chaos Emeralds! He has the ability to sense a Chaos Emerald's location with his mind, and it is vital that he survives! I want you to bring him to me unspoiled, so that he can help us find the other Chaos Emeralds! Do you think you can handle that?" Black Doom instructed. Spawn sighed heavily; he had a feeling that he would have to get in touch with those kids again...he just hoped and prayed that he wouldn't actually have to hurt anyone in the process. "I shall do as you ask...and I'll make sure to keep the casualties at zero!" Spawn replied gravely. Black Doom looked at him funny and then began laughing unpleasently. "Something tells me that you are disturbed...have you actually come into contact with them?" Black Doom asked. "What do you mean? Come in contact with who?" Spawn snapped. "Shadow and his friends, fool! Wait a minute...don't tell me that you've grown to care for those...children!" Black Doom sneered. Spawn growled in frustration. "I don't care for anyone here in this damn dimension! All I want is to get the hell outta here!" Spawn cried fiercely. "Then do whatever it takes to get to Shadow...kill anyone else who stands in your way, if you must!" Black Doom replied before he teleported Spawn away. Spawn found himself in Capitol City on a lonely rooftop; it was nighttime. "Son of a bitch! I promised myself I wouldn't hurt those kids...but I'm guessing I don't have much of a choice now! I'll have to handle this delicately and carefully...the last thing I want to do is put those children in harms way!" Spawn muttered before he flew off the rooftop.

Meanwhile back in the central part of town; Sonic and the gang met together at a local cafe. They had to come up with a way to find the next Chaos Emerald before Spawn or the Black Aliens got their hands on them. "Ok...I'm running out of ideas here! Where could the next Chaos Emerald be?" Sonic said with his mouthful of food. "I've already checked the scanners. There are no Chaos Emeralds in this city...and there certainly weren't any Chaos Emeralds in the Mystic Ruins." Tails announced. "I don't know about you, but I'm this close to giving up!" Knuckles said as he pounded his fist on the table. "Me too; this wild goosechase is getting us nowhere!" Rouge agreed. "Hey, now! Take it easy...this wasn't going to be an easy mission to begin with! Shadow...could you possibly use your mind to try and find the Chaos Emeralds?" Espio said calmly. Shadow sighed deeply. "I wish I could...but my mind is too off focus. I couldn't even tell you where the Chaos Emeralds where even if I could focus...besides; there's something else that's been on my mind that I just couldn't seem to stop thinking about!" Shadow replied. "Really? What is that?" Espio asked. Shadow looked at everyone with a grave look on his face; something was really troubling him. "It's this phantom...I couldn't stop thinking about what he said to us earlier. The way he said it...do you think it's possible that he was trying to protect us or something? What if something really evil is going on here and we're just pawns in a huge game that we're completely unaware of?" Shadow explained. "You know what? I agree with you on the whole part of something big part...but that phantom looks like he's nothing but trouble!" Sonic said after swallowing his food. "It's strange, Sonic...It's like I can feel what he's thinking or feeling! Earlier today; when the Black Arms suddenly appeared and began destroying those GUN forces...I could feel that this Spawn felt...shame. He felt shame and regret for what the Black Arms were doing to the humans...it's almost as if he never wanted anyone to get hurt!" Shadow explained.

Everyone but Sonic seemed to agree with him. "I still don't trust him...for all we know, he could be lurking in the shadows right now and is ready to kill us all! I don't know about you guys, but I wanna give that creep a piece of my mind!" Sonic said bravely. "You know something, Sonic? Ordinarily I would agree with you...but there is something else going on here! What if Spawn is just a pawn in Black Doom's schemes?" Shadow objected. "Then I'll make sure to take care of him before I knock Black Doom's clock out! You saw what happened to all those GUN units and Eggman's forces back there, didn't you? Imagine what will happen if Spawn and Doom decided to do that to our cities around the world! We have to stop them!" Sonic cried. "I agree with you, Sonic! But all I'm saying is that we should find out what Spawn wants before we go rushing in to attack!" Shadow replied still amazingly calm. "He does have a point! Heck; I haven't seen this guy since...when did we first see him?" Espio said. "About two days ago, actually!" Tails pointed out. "Yeah...maybe he doesn't want to hurt us!" Knuckles suggested. "That may be so...but what if Black Doom sent him to find us right now?" Sonic challenged. "Then I guess we better stop whining and start preparing ourselves for his arrival!" Rouge replied.

Somewhere back in the Mystic Ruins in a secret hideout in the mountains; Dr. Eggman was fuming as his little Eggbots were making repairs to his Egg Carrier. "Stupid Black Aliens! I should've known that Black Doom was behind all of this! It's gonna take weeks for this to be fixed before I can make this thing fully operational! But I don't have time to sit back and wait; it's time for action! Metal Sonic? I want you to find out where the Black Aliens are heading next and then return here to give me a report! Can you handle that?" Dr. Eggman said crankily. Metal Sonic smiled evilly. "I think I can!" Metal Sonic sneered. "Good...now don't come back until you have full proof of where the Black Aliens are going and where they've found the Chaos Emerald! If we're lucky, we can get there before they do!" Dr. Eggman instructed. "Whatever you say, boss! I'll be back!" Metal Sonic said as he took off flying from the mountains. "I'll be back all right...and soon, you'll be calling me master once I'm through with finally eleminating Sonic! Then all shall fear me and despair!" Metal Sonic laughed evilly as he flew across the ruins. Metal Sonic reached Capitol City in about two hours; he was not going to obey Dr. Eggman's orders. He had his own reasons for coming here...and that was to kill Sonic the hedgehog! "Ok, Sonic! I hope you enjoyed your little period of rest...because I'm gonna make sure it's your last!" Metal Sonic sneered as he jetted through the highways and flew towards the city center. He finally caught sight of Sonic and the others and smiled evilly as he came up with a way to get their attention. "Let's see if you'll be sitting around once I start playing around in this playground of destruction!" Metal Sonic cackled.

Sonic and Amy sat together on a bench while Knuckles was arguing with Tails about something ridiculous. "Amy, could I ask you something?" Sonic asked. Amy got wide eyed and squealed with excitement. "Yes! Yes, I'll marry you!" Amy cried. "Nice try...but that's not what I was gonna ask!" Sonic snapped. "Oh, damn!" Amy whined. "Look...do you think I'm crazy? I'm starting to get the idea that everyone seems to think I'm crazy! I know I'm not crazy, Amy! I know that phantom is gonna pop out of nowhere and create total havoc and chaos at any minute! He's nothing but pure evil!" Sonic cried. "Sonic, settle down! You need to relax...everything is going to be just fine!" Amy said as she began rubbing his shoulders. "Ahh...could you do that a little harder? Right there!" Sonic moaned. "How about this?" Metal Sonic cried as he suddenly appeared and fired many missiles at Sonic and Amy. Sonic and Amy cried out in pain as they were struck by the missiles and were blown away into a fountain. People began running away screaming as Metal Sonic fired many missiles and cackled maniacally as he created utter chaos and destruction. "What the hell? Metal Sonic! What's he doing here?" Sonic cried as he jumped out of the fountain. Metal Sonic flew towards Sonic and hovered above him, laughing evilly. "Come on, old timer! You think you still got what it takes to beat me?" Metal Sonic taunted. "Old timer? Ok, now you're really pissing me off! I'll show you!" Sonic shouted. "Sonic, no!" Amy cried. It was too late; Sonic darted towards Metal Sonic with his Homing Attack. Metal Sonic grunted as he was hit and was pummeled against a wall. But he blasted out of the wall and cried out fiercely when he began firing his Missile Launchers at Sonic. Sonic dodged all the missiles, but they violently exploded and destroyed cars nearby. Sonic cried out as he jumped in the air and smashed into Metal Sonic with his Homing Attack again, but this time the evil cyborg clone blocked the attack with his Delfector Shield and blasted Sonic away with a burst of sapphire energy.

Sonic screamed as he flew through a glass window at a car dealership store, but he got back up and growled in anger as he braced himself. "I see that you got some upgrades, bucket face!" Sonic teased as he spat. Metal Sonic flew towards him and laughed. "I have indeed...and I see that you're still the same old stubborn hedgehog! Now it's my time to shine! Once I have killed you, Dr. Eggman will have no choice but to obey me and call me master...as will the rest of this world!" Metal Sonic cackled. "Oh, please! Like that's ever gonna happen!" Sonic scoffed. "SILENCE! I'll kill you!" Metal Sonic screamed as he fired more of his missiles. Sonic jumped out of the way and ran around in circles as Metal Sonic blasted away the cars with his Missile Launcher. Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Espio, and Shadow ran over to the car dealership store and hid behind some debris as they watched. "Hot damn...he's gotten more ruthless!" Knuckles cried. "I'll say...what's gotten into him?" Tails agreed. "I guess he's gotten tired of dealing with the doctor...speaking of which; why did Dr. Eggman send him here?" Shadow said halfway to himself. "I don't think he did...maybe Metal Sonic came here by himself for his own intentions!" Espio suggested. "Well, whatever the reason is...we can't just stand here! We've got to help him!" Amy whined. Metal Sonic laughed crazily as he fired more missiles at Sonic, but Sonic finally got him to shut up when he attacked him with his Light Speed Dash. "TAKE THIS!" Sonic screamed as he flew around Metal Sonic and attacked him in different directions. Metal Sonic screamed in agony as he was pummeled by Sonic, and Sonic kicked him in the face and forced him out into the streets with a skid. "It's all about speed!" Sonic cheered as he landed on his feet. "Yay! Way to go Sonic!" Amy cried. "I'm not done with you, yet! Take this!" Metal Sonic snarled as he jumped back on his feet. He curled up into a ball and began spinning around like a buzzsaw. "Uh oh!" Sonic mumbled stupidly.

Metal Sonic was about to attack Sonic with his Razor Spin attack, when suddenly a massive ball of Necroplasm blasted him away and into a building. "Whoa...what the hell was that?" Sonic cried. People on the streets who were hiding behind debris all cried out and gasped as they saw something flying towards them. Sonic and the others gasped as they saw it; it was Spawn! Spawn hovered down to the streets and gently landed on his feet. "I've had enough of this! You're pissing me off!" Spawn growled as he slowly rose his head. Sonic gritted his teeth and glared at Spawn with fury. "YOU! What are you doing here?" Sonic cried as he pointed his finger. "Shut up, kid! Get back and away from me...I don't want to have to hurt you!" Spawn snarled as he pointed back at him. "Ok, seriously! Why do you keep calling me kid?" Sonic snapped. Suddenly, Metal Sonic blasted his way out of the building and came roaring towards them both. "All right, Sonic! I've had just about enough games!" Metal Sonic shouted. "As much as I would love to admit that was me...it wasn't me! Blame him!" Sonic said as he pointed to Spawn. Metal Sonic turned towards Spawn and just stared at him...and then he burst out laughing. "Who the hell are you supposed to be?" Metal Sonic chortled. Spawn suddenly grew very fierce and frightening. "I'm your worst fucking nightmare, that's what! You better stay outta my way and leave these kids alone! Or so help me; I will make sure it's the last damn thing you do!" Spawn cried fiercely as he drew out his Agony Axe. "Is that so? Well if you really think you got what it takes...make me!" Metal Sonic sneered as he posed toughly.**  
**

***Uh oh! Looks like we're gonna be seeing a pretty ugly battle here soon! Stay tuned!***


	6. Chapter 6

***Chapter 6 is up! In this chapter, Spawn and Metal Sonic battle a brutal fight in Capitol City...and later Dr. Eggman finds out about this in a very uncomfortable way. Warning: Contains brutal violence and a gruesome death scene!***

Spawn and Metal Sonic stood apart from each other on the streets of Capitol City...and then the brutal brawl began. Metal Sonic came flying towards Spawn to attack, but Spawn merely teleported away before he blasted Metal Sonic away with a blast of Necroplasm. Metal Sonic screamed as he was blown away into another building, but he blasted back out and began blazing his Missile Launchers at Spawn. Spawn was untouched by the missiles, but the explosive weapons created massive damage to the city streets all around him. Spawn leapt up into the air and fired another ball of Necroplasm at Metal Sonic. This time; the cyborg hedgehog dodged the attack and counterattacked Spawn with his Razor Spin attack. Spawn cried out as he was knocked out of the air and crashed into a wall, and Metal Sonic laughed manaically as he hovered towards him. "Not bad! Not bad at all...what are you supposed to be anyway?" Metal Sonic teased. "I'm Spawn...and by the fires of Hell, you're gonna pay for hurting those kids!" Spawn growled. "Kids? What kids?" Metal Sonic snapped. Before he could even be answered, Spawn tore himself out of the wall and began violently hacking and slashing at Metal Sonic with his Agony Axe. Metal Sonic cried out as he dodged the attacks; Spawn was a lot more powerful and fast than he looked. "You wanna die?" Spawn growled as he swung his Agony Axe and barely missed Metal Sonic's head. "Sounds like you've got some anger issues!" Metal Sonic taunted before he blew Spawn away with a burst of sapphire energy. Spawn cried out as he was blasted away again, but he skidded across the streets to stop himself from getting seriously hurt. "How the hell does he do that?" Spawn muttered. Suddenly; Metal Sonic snickered evilly as he drew out a shiny object...it was the Chaos Emerald!

Sonic and the gang gasped out as they saw Metal Sonic with the Chaos Emerald. "WHAT! Metal Sonic's got the Chaos Emerald?" Sonic exclaimed. "That's how he's able to use that power...it's his own copy of Chaos Blast!" Shadow muttered. "Be careful!" Tails cried. Spawn stared at Metal Sonic wide eyed and then grew furious as he tightly clenched his fists. "You're gonna hand over that Chaos Emerald...or else!" Spawn threatened. "Oh yeah? You want it...then come and take it!" Metal Sonic challenged. Spawn growled as he flared up his fists and fired a huge burst of Necroplasm at Metal Sonic. "Holy Christmas! Look at that!" a random guy cried out. "It's impossible!" a woman exclaimed. "It's fantastic!" another man cried. Spawn stood there panting furiously, but was surprised to find out that Metal Sonic was missing. "What the hell? Where did you go, asshole?" Spawn growled. Metal Sonic appeared from behind and began pummeling Spawn from all directions using Chaos Control. "Over here! Over here! Oops, missed me! I'm over here!" Metal Sonic taunted as he pounded Spawn in all directions in a teleporting manner. Spawn growled in fury as he surged with green energy; this foolish cyborg was not going to make him a fool. "Get...the fuck...out of my...FACE!" Spawn shrieked as he suddenly burst a huge bubble of energy. Metal Sonic screamed as he blew away from the violent blast of Necroplasm; Spawn finally unleashed a new power: the Necroplasm Shockwave! The radius of the blast was so powerful, that it spread over two miles and reduced a good part of the city to ash and flames. Thankfully, Sonic and the gang were unharmed.

Spawn stood there on a smoldering crater panting furiously, until he suddenly realized what he just did. "What the hell? What did I just do? Was that from...me?" Spawn asked as he looked at his hands. Spawn turned around as he heard Metal Sonic groaning. A huge building was now a pile of rubble...and poor Metal Sonic was underneath of it all. "Help me...please! Help...me..." Metal Sonic moaned. Sonic and the others poked their heads out of a hole and gasped. "See? I told you that this phantom was evil!" Sonic cried. "My God...that was even more devastating than Chaos Blast! Just what is this monster?" Shadow exclaimed. "He's destroyed the city!" Tails wailed. "No he hasn't...just downtown!" Rouge pointed out as she flew up to get a better look. Suddenly; Metal Sonic punched his fist through the debris and growled with fury. He was not going to allow Spawn to defeat him so easily. "That's it...I've been going easy on you, strange one! Prepare to taste my wrath!" Metal Sonic cried. But as he reached behind him, he began panicking as he realized that he lost the Chaos Emerald. "What the? Where is it? Where is my..." Metal Sonic cried. "Chaos Emerald! OVER THERE!" Knuckles cried as he pointed at the street. There it was; sitting there plain as day. "It's mine!" Metal Sonic screamed as he flew towards it. "Not if I get it first!" Sonic said as he ran towards it. But before either of them could even reach it, Spawn teleported at the exact spot and snatched it away before teleporting away again. "WHAT!" Sonic cried. "NOOOOOO! Impossible! Where are you?" Metal Sonic screamed. "I'm up here, asshole! You see this? It's mine now...now you better get the hell outta here before I kill you and haul your ass over to the junkyard!" Spawn snarled as he stood on a pile of rubble and held the Chaos Emerald. "Not so fast, Spawn! That Chaos Emerald doesn't belong to you!" Sonic cried as he ran up to him. "Well it certainly doesn't belong to you either, kid! Now go home!" Spawn snapped as he shooed him off. "Ok, you know what? I've had enough! Stop calling me a kid! I'm not a kid! Do you know who I am? I'm Sonic the hedgehog, and these are my streets you're messing up pal! So you just better stay outta my way or else!" Sonic cried angrily as he shook his fist at Spawn.

Metal Sonic had enough; he shoved Sonic aside and aimed his Missile Launchers at Spawn. "Give me the Chaos Emerald...or I'll blow you to kingdom come!" Metal Sonic threatened. "Go ahead, asshole! Shoot me; it'll be the last thing you ever do!" Spawn challenged. Metal Sonic did not hesitate; he fired every single missile he had left at Spawn on the spot. Everyone gasped in horror as they watched Metal Sonic completely blow the living hell out of Spawn. In just a few minutes; there was nothing left but a crater...or so it seemed. "I got you, you son of a bitch!" Metal Sonic panted. Suddenly, massive chains slithered behind him and tightly wrapped around him. Metal Sonic cried out and began choking as Spawn began constricting him with his Chained Whip. Spawn emerged out of the ground in an ominous manner and his chains wrapped around Metal Sonic like a python and began squeezing the life out of him. Spawn grabbed his neck with his bare hands and glared furiously at the petrified Metal Sonic. "I warned you, asshole! Now you're gonna pay with your life!" Spawn snarled. "No...no...no! Please...spare me! I didn't want to do this; Dr. Eggman made me! He's over at the Mystic Ruins in a secret hideout in the mountains as we speak! He's the one you want, not me!" Metal Sonic whimpered. "Perfect...I'll deal with him too! But first, I'm gonna rip you to shreds!" Spawn growled. "No! No! NOOOOOO!" Metal Sonic screamed. Spawn then lifted Metal Sonic in the air with his chains and then slowly pulled him apart in a gruesome manner! Everyone gasped in sheer horror at the sight of such a brutal finisher; especially Sonic and Shadow. "Oh my God..." Sonic mumbled. "This can't be!" Shadow muttered. Metal Sonic's body parts fell down around Spawn as he reeled the chains back towards him. Spawn then grabbed Metal Sonic's dead head and teleported away; he had business to attend to before returning to Black Doom.

Back at the Mystic Ruins; Dr. Eggman was getting very impatient. "That imbecile! Where is he? He's been gone for several hours! I hope for his sake he's been in some horrible accident!" Dr. Eggman muttered. Suddenly, an explosion was heard. Dr. Eggman turned around and cried out in dismay as his doors were blasted wide open. "What the...INTRUDER! INTRUDER! GET HIM, YOU IDIOTS!" Dr. Eggman screamed. All of his Eggbots scampered towards the intruder...and were violently blasted away by heavy machinegun fire. Dr. Eggman screamed in both terror and rage as he took off running, but was stopped short when a Chained Whip snagged his ankle and tripped him on his face. Dr. Eggman groaned as he attempted to turn around, but gasped sharply when a hot barrel of a 50 caliber was pointed directly at his face. An ominous pair of eyes glowed in the darkness and looked down upon the terrified doctor; it was Spawn. "So...you're Dr. Eggman, huh? Funny; I didn't think you'd be _this_ fat!" Spawn sneered as he poked the barrel at Dr. Eggman's neck. "ACK! Who...who are you? What do you want from me?" Dr. Eggman grunted. "The name's Spawn...and I've got a little proposition to give you!" Spawn said as he slowly took out the head of Metal Sonic.

He dropped it to the ground and it shattered into dust, scaring the living hell out of Dr. Eggman. "What have you done to him? What do you want from me?" Dr. Eggman screamed. "From now on, you will be working for me! And the job that I'm going to give you is very simple: stay the hell away from me and the kids! Think you can handle that?" Spawn growled. "What? Kids...what kids?" Dr. Eggman stuttered. "The kids that look like animals, damn it! The blue hedgehog, the yellow two tailed fox, and the red echidna? You know them?" Spawn snarled as he poked the hot barrel of the gun harder. "YES! I know them...I know them well! What do you want me to do?" Dr. Eggman cried out in pain. "I already told you, but I'll be more specific! So pay attention...I'm only gonna say this once! You will be working for me and your job is to stay away from me and the kids...all I want is some peace and quiet! If I find another one of your little robot friends so much as even spit in their direction, things are gonna get fucking ugly! I guaren-damn-tee you that it's not gonna be as pleasant with your little blue robot friend, either! Understand?" Spawn threatened.

Dr. Eggman gulped very nervously and nodded. "Yes!" Dr. Eggman whined. "Then say it! Say it like you mean it!" Spawn demanded. "Ok...I; Dr. Ivo Robotnik solemnly swear that I will leave you, Sonic, and his friends alone!" Dr. Eggman vowed with a heavy voice. "And what do we want? Who do you work for now?" Spawn demanded still. "I work for you...and all you want is some peace and quiet!" Dr. Eggman replied. "And who am I? WHO AM I?" Spawn shouted. "I don't know!" Dr. Eggman whined. "That's right! You don't know who I am...because the minute you find out who I am...is the minute that you're gonna die! Just you do well to remember that fat boy! Got it?" Spawn growled. "I got it; I got it very clear now!" Dr. Eggman sobbed. "Good...don't ever let me have this conversation with you again, or else!" Spawn warned before he finally let go. Before Dr. Eggman could even react; Spawn teleported away and was gone out of his sights. "Who...or what was that thing?" Dr. Eggman wondered in terror.

***Whoa! Now that's a good reason why you should never piss Spawn off! Stay tuned for more exciting chapters, coming up soon!***


	7. Chapter 7

***Chapter 7 is up! In this chapter, Spawn finally kidnaps Shadow the hedgehog and returns to Black Doom to head towards their next destination: the Space Colony ARK. Meanwhile; Sonic and the gang team up to rescue Shadow...and find themselves teaming up with a very unlikely ally! Warning: Contains some violent scenes and harsh language; viewer discretion is advised!***

Spawn teleported back to the Black Vulture and made his way to Black Doom's lair; Doom looked quite unhappy. "I thought I told you to not return until you had Shadow with you!" Black Doom growled. "There was a slight problem! That foolish scientist sent a robot to try and kill them." Spawn replied. Black Doom got up from his throne and looked at him intently. "Strange...I had no idea that this happened! Are you sure of it? What happened?" Black Doom asked cautiously. "You don't need to worry about it anymore! I took care of it...the robot is dead and I made damn sure that the foolish doctor wouldn't be messing with us!" Spawn answered. Black Doom sat back down and sighed. "Well, that's good! Very good...now I know that things are going to be much easier on our part! Now; go get Shadow and bring him to me!" Black Doom growled. "As you wish..." Spawn said before he left. Back in Capitol City; Sonic and the gang met together in their secret hideout: a mansion in the suburbs. It had quite some property since it was further away from the city, and was all fenced up. Sonic and the others met in the living room and were frantic on finding the last Chaos Emeralds before Spawn or Doom got them. "Come on, guys! We have to find these Chaos Emeralds! Anybody got any ideas where they may be?" Sonic cried. "I told you, Sonic! I've been keeping an eye on the news and on the scanners; the Chaos Emeralds are not here in the city! If they're here somewhere, then it's probably in a place where we can't reach them!" Vector snapped. "Where would that be?" Knuckles asked. "Maybe Eggman knows where one is, since Metal Sonic had one!" Tails suggested. "All right then! Let's go pay a visit to Dr. Eggman!" Sonic announced.

As they made their way to the train station, Shadow's head began to bother him again. Shadow cried out as he fell to his knees and held his head. "Shadow! What's wrong with you?" Rouge cried as she ran to him. "Damn it...not here!" Shadow cried. "What's the matter? What do you see or feel?" Sonic asked. "Sonic...I think you were right! That phantom is up to something...I can feel it; he's coming!" Shadow groaned as he was helped up. "Hey...look at the moon!" Charmy said as he pointed up. Everyone turned around and gasped as they saw the moon; it was pitch black. People on the streets oohed and ahhed as they pointed and stared at the moon. "What the hell?" Shadow cried. "The sun will be darkened, the moon will give no light...the stars will fall from the sky, and the powers of the heavens will be shaken!" Espio gravely versed. "Those are some fancy words, Espio!" Vector said as he clapped his back. "It's a bible verse; of the endtimes!" Epsio explained. "Never knew you to be a religous guy!" Knuckles said. "Eh, I do what I can to make time!" Espio shrugged. Shadow looked up at the blackened moon with awe; he could've sworn he saw something like this before. "How often has this happened?" Shadow asked. "I heard that once every 2000 years, the moon blacks out like this. It's very strange because it's not an eclipse!" Sonic answered. "Not...an eclipse! Eclipse! Guys; I think I know where the last Chaos Emeralds might be!" Shadow cried. "Really? Where?" Sonic asked.

But before he could even answer, a loud crash was heard from behind them. "What was that?" Sonic cried. "Oh, no...he's here!" Shadow mumbled. Suddenly; Spawn crashed through the walls with his cape flowing in a frightening manner. "Shadow the hedgehog?" Spawn demanded. Shadow looked a little nervous, as did everyone else. "Yeah? That's me...what do you want from me?" Shadow finally answered as he stepped forward. "You! You're coming with me!" Spawn commanded as he pointed his finger at him. Shadow suddenly grew very defensive and fierce as he stood his ground and clenched his fists. "Over my dead body, I will!" Shadow growled. "I said...you're coming with me!" Spawn repeated more firmly. "I think he already gave you his answer, buddy! We ain't going anywhere with you!" Sonic cried fiercely. "Get the hell outta my way, foolish child! Don't make me hurt you..." Spawn angrily cried back. "Stop calling me a kid! I'm not a kid!" Sonic screamed. "Enough! Why do you want me? Why did you have to kill all those people if you were trying to reach to me? What is it that you want?" Shadow demanded. "I don't have time for your games, kid! Just come with me and we'll try to make this as quick and painless as possible! You fight with me and you're only gonna end up hurting yourself! Now I will ask you one more time...come with me if you want to live!" Spawn said fiercely. Shadow stepped closer to face the phantom...and then blasted him away with Chaos Spear. "How's that for a no?" Shadow cried as he jumped out of the hole of the wall. Spawn blasted his way out of the ground and growled furiously. "You trying to piss me off?" Spawn snarled as he rose up in a dramatic manner. "Get out of my sight, you ugly demon! You're not welcome here in my home world...not as long as I'm here!" Shadow cried. "I really didn't want to have to do this...but you've left me no choice!" Spawn said.

Spawn and Shadow fought each other for several minutes. Shadow repeatedly attacked Spawn with his Dark Spin Dash, but Spawn kept forcing him away with his Chained Whip attacks. Finally; Spawn grabbed Shadow with a huge pair of chains and began smashing him around. No matter how hard Shadow tried to break free, the chains were too powerful and too tight. Finally, as Spawn lifted Shadow into the air with his chains, the poor hedgehog passed out as Spawn squeezed the energy out of him. Spawn released the chains and let Shadow fall before rushing over to catch him. "NO! SHADOW!" Sonic screamed. "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" Rouge shrieked. "YOU MONSTER!" Knuckles cried fiercely. "I'm warning you...you stay the hell away from me if you know what's best for you! Otherwise you're gonna regret messing with me! Stop trying to follow me and stop trying to stop me!" Spawn threatened before he teleported away. Sonic screamed in anger as he rushed towards the spot where Spawn disappeared and threw a tantrum as he smashed his fist into the ground. "NO! Shadow...what are we gonna do?" Sonic sobbed. "We can't give up! Shadow wouldn't want us to give up now! Think guys! Where would the last Chaos Emeralds be? Why would they kidnap him?" Rouge cried. "Wait a second...since Shadow can sense the Chaos Emeralds, Black Doom must've sent Spawn to kidnap him so they could use Shadow to find the Emeralds!" Tails exclaimed. "But where would they go?" Sonic demanded as he wiped the tears away from his face. "The ARK!" a harsh voice cried. Everyone turned around and gasped as they saw who it was. It was Dr. Eggman!

Dr. Eggman was covered in dust and bruises; something terrible happened to him. "Dr. Eggman? What the hell are you doing here?" Sonic exclaimed. "Those Black Aliens completely destroyed my secret base and obliterated my Egg Carrier ship! I didn't know where else to go since I lost everything...but what happened to you?" Dr. Eggman explained wearily. "Shadow was just kidnapped by Spawn!" Amy cried. "What? You mean that phantom creature?" Dr. Eggman cried. "Yeah, the one and only!" Sonic snapped. "Wait a second; time out! What did you mean by the ARK?" Vector asked. "I saw the Black Aliens flying into space towards The ARK! For all I know they may be trying to use the Chaos Emeralds for the Eclipse Cannon or something!" Dr. Eggman replied. "Then why are we just standing around? We've got to catch up to them!" Knuckles cried. "What's the point? We have no ships, no weapons, and no proper equipment to go on! I can't believe that I'm saying this...but I give up!" Dr. Eggman said as he sat down on a lawn chair. "Give up? Now I know that you, Dr. Eggman, did not just say give up! What would your grandfather say if he heard you say that? What would Shadow say?" Sonic exclaimed. Dr. Eggman thought about it for a moment and then grew valiant. "My great grandfather would say this: get off your lazy fat ass and on your feet; we've got work to do!" Dr. Eggman cried. "Now that's the Eggman I know!" Sonic said. "But how are we going to get into space?" Amy asked. "Leave that to me...I've got something that might help!" Tails announced. He took out a remote control and pressed a big red button. Suddenly, a huge blue spaceship emerged out of the ground. "Behold; the Space Tornado 9000!" Tails proudly announced. Everyone went wide eyed as they saw it; it was by far one of Tails' greatest inventions yet. "Come on; next stop...the ARK!" Sonic cried. Everyone jumped inside and blasted off into outerspace towards the ARK.

Meanwhile in the Black Vulture in Black Doom's lair; Spawn brought Shadow the hedgehog over to Black Doom. Spawn gently placed the knocked out Shadow in front of Black Doom, who in turn laughed in evil triumph. "Well done, Spawn! I knew that I could trust you...and you managed to keep him alive! I'm very impressed!" Black Doom applauded. "Yeah, yeah! So when do we get to find these last Chaos Emeralds?" Spawn snapped. "Patience, Spawn! I will be sure to take care of that soon enough, but for now...come! I must show you something! I think that you may like it!" Black Doom said. He motioned some nearby guards to pick up Shadow and take him away, and then got off his throne and floated over towards a window. Spawn followed him and gasped at what he saw; it was the Space Colony ARK! "What the hell is that thing?" Spawn asked. "That...is the Space Colony ARK! It was built over 50 years ago and onboard that space vessel is the most powerful weapon ever built; the Eclipse Cannon!" Black Doom explained. Spawn was a bit fascinated by this, but suddenly grew very suspicious. "Wait...why are we going there?" Spawn asked. Black Doom just chuckled evilly. "You're a slow learner, I'll give you that...But let's just say that there is more than a couple of Chaos Emeralds that are hidden inside of that space colony!" Black Doom said at last. "You mean the Eclipse Cannon? What about it? Why do you even want to use it?" Spawn demanded. "You really seem to have no clue what is going on here, do you? The Seven Chaos Emeralds are needed in order to activate the Eclipse Cannon to full power. Once we have the Seven Chaos Emeralds installed into the Eclipse Cannon, only then can we use it to it's full potential!" Black Doom explained. Suddenly; Spawn was growing very, very uneasy. "So...you want the Seven Chaos Emeralds...so you can use it against someone...or something?" Spawn asked. Black Doom began to laugh in a very ominous manner; now things were becoming obvious of his true intentions.

He turned to face Spawn and stared at him before he burst into evil laughter. "You stupid, arrogant, and pathetic fool! Did you honestly believe that I would've brought you all the way out here just to send you back home? Thanks to you, I now have the chance to get the ultimate revenge for the Black Arms and punish the wretched fools who dared to defy me! I certainly can't claim all the credit, however...because you were the one who helped to find the Chaos Emeralds and bring me the one who can use them! Congratulations!" Black Doom laughed evilly. Spawn got wide eyed with both horror and fury; Black Doom had used him this whole time! "You son of a bitch! YOU LIED TO ME!" Spawn cried. "Oh, don't worry Spawn! Even though you may not be able to return home to your own little world, you'll grow to like it here! Besides; I'll need someone to help me rule the Earth...but only after I'm done rebuilding it from it's destruction!" Black Doom chortled with evil laughter. "ASSHOLE! I'LL CRUSH YOU!" Spawn roared as he jumped up to attack. Black Doom teleported away and Spawn hit nothing but air, leaving him stunned at what he did. "I'd love to play games with you Spawn! But I'm afraid I've got some very important things to do right now...I'll just leave you alone to your happy thoughts!" Black Doom's voice cackled. "NOOOOOOO!" Spawn screamed as he punched the floor.

***Wow! Talk about betrayal! What will Spawn do now? Will our heroes be able to reach the ARK in time? What will become of Shadow? Stay tuned to find out!***


	8. Chapter 8

***Chapter 8 is here! In this chapter, Shadow is forced to find the last hidden Chaos Emeralds inside of the ARK by Black Doom. Meanwhile; Sonic and the gang make their way towards the ARK and run into Spawn. Will their encounter be ugly? Stay tuned! Warning; contains a some violence, language, and a torture scene! Viewer discretion is advised!***

Shadow woke up in a gloomy dungeon of some sort; he felt very groggy. "Wha-what? Where am I?" Shadow asked as he slowly got up. "Welcome home, Shadow!" Black Doom announced as he suddenly appeared behind him. Shadow turned around and glared fiercely at him. "YOU! Black Doom...I should've known that you were behind all of this! What do you want?" Shadow cried angrily. "I think you already know that answer, son!" Black Doom replied. Shadow grew very angry when he said that. "Don't ever call me your son...because you are not my father! At least one I could look up to!" Shadow snapped. Black Doom laughed at him. "Well, either way! You are going to help me find the last Chaos Emeralds onboard the ARK...whether you want to or not!" Black Doom sneered. "Oh yeah? What will happen if I refuse?" Shadow challenged. Black Doom snickered at him as several Black Arms warriors surrounded him. "I don't think you want to know, my friend! Now I'm asking you very nicely...find the Chaos Emeralds for me please!" Black Doom said with a hint of menace. Shadow just stared at him and scoffed. "Go fuck yourself!" Shadow finally said as he spat at him. "Why you little...TAKE HIM TO THE TORTURE CHAMBERS!" Black Doom roared. The Black Arms aliens grabbed Shadow and carried him into a horrible looking room full of dangerous torture equipment. "You will learn respect, fool! I hope by the time you are done enduring this, that you will have learned something from this!" Black Doom growled. Shadow kicked and screamed as he tried to break free, but the aliens were too powerful. They strapped Shadow onto a table nice and tight before they brought out some scary looking tools. Shadow cringed as the tools began sparking up...and Black Doom closed the doors so that Shadow's screams couldn't be heard.

After about 30 minutes; the Black Arms came out of the room with Shadow...and the poor hedgehog fell on his face completely bloodied up and bruised. "Well, Shadow? Don't you have anything to say to me?" Black Doom sneered. "Heh...heh...heh..." Shadow panted. "I'm sorry...I could not understand you!" Black Doom sneered. "F-f-fu-fuck you, asshole!" Shadow hissed. Black Doom motioned his warriors to grab Shadow and put him back into the torture chamber. Shadow screamed in howling agony as they sadistically tortured him; it's far too graphic to even explain. (Try to use your imagination and you'll see how painful and evil it was!) After 30 more minutes, Shadow came crawling out of the room in tears. "Now, then...if you value your pathetic life, you will find me the Chaos Emeralds! Find them and bring them to me...and then I shall set you free! But if you should try to do anything bold such as escaping or fighting against my forces...I will hunt you down and kill you nice and slowly! Understand?" Black Doom snarled. Shadow forced himself up and nodded between sharp gasps. Black Doom motioned his warriors to make their move. They forced Shadow up and stabbed a strange syringe into him and completely healed him up. Shadow cried out in pain and then gasped. "NOW GO! Don't come back until I have my Chaos Emeralds in my hands!" Black Doom roared as he teleported Shadow away. Shadow cried out as he was teleported away by a blinding light. "Finally; things are getting done my way!" Black Doom said to himself proudly.

Back at the ARK; Sonic and the gang finally made it onboard and began looking for Shadow...but instead they ran into someone else. "SHADOW! SHADOW!" Sonic called out. "Hey, could you pipe down? What happens if you alert one of those aliens?" Amy hissed. "There's nobody here but us, Amy! Besides; how are we supposed to get Shadow's attention?" Knuckles snapped. "Shut up; both of you!" Rouge cried. "SHADOW!" Sonic screamed. His voice echoed throughout the entire ship...but there was no sound or sign of Shadow. "I don't think that he's here, Sonic!" Dr. Eggman said with a grave voice. "NO! I don't believe you!" Sonic snapped with a heavy voice. "Sonic! Snap out of it, man! If he's not here, then he's not here!" Tails cried. "NO! He's not dead! He's not dead!" Sonic sobbed as he fell to his knees. "Sonic? Are you ok?" Amy said as she knelt by him. "No...no, I'm not ok Amy! It's too late...he's gone!" Sonic wept. Amy just sighed as she rubbed his shoulder and comforted him; she hated seeing him so upset. Suddenly, Espio started getting very antsy as he felt something was wrong in the room. "What is it? What's wrong?" Rouge asked him. "We're not alone! Someone else is in here in this room...and I highly doubt that it's Shadow!" Epsio whispered. "What? Then that can only mean..." Rouge replied. "You won't find your friend in this place." a very deep and familiar voice suddenly announced. Everyone turned around as they recognized the voice. Out of the shadows, emerged a phantom...it was Spawn! "You? Again...what are you doing here?" Sonic asked with a hushed tone. "Listen to me very carefully...Black Doom instructed me to kidnap Shadow so he could find the last Chaos Emeralds hidden in this place! He plans on using this thing called the Eclipse Cannon to destroy the Earth!" Spawn explained carefully.

Everyone seemed really shocked, but that was nothing compared to what happened next. Sonic got up slowly and glared at Spawn for a long moment. "Why are you here to tell us that?" Sonic asked through clenched teeth. "Kid, listen to me! I know that you seem to hate me...but I know of a way to save your friend and possibly your own world!" Spawn said calmly. Suddenly, with a scream of rage, Sonic pounced on Spawn and forced him against the wall. "SONIC!" everyone screamed. "Get back everyone...I'll kill him!" Sonic cried angrily. "Kid, listen to me! You're wasting time; do you want to save your friend or not?" Spawn exclaimed. "I do...after I kill you first!" Sonic growled. "You can't...I'm immortal!" Spawn replied. "Ooh, sucks for you Sonic! Just let him go and listen to what he has to say!" Dr. Eggman said. "NEVER! I'll make you pay for all those lives you took away!" Sonic shouted. "I didn't have a choice, but now I'm asking you for help! I can't do this on my own...you have to trust me!" Spawn cried. "TRUST YOU? After all that you've done to us, why the hell should I trust you?" Sonic shrieked. Spawn sighed heavily. "Because if you don't...then all life on your planet will die! I'm your only chance of saving them!" Spawn replied. Sonic glared at him and then finally let him go. "If you lie, then I'll be damn sure to send you straight to hell!" Sonic growled before stomping away. "Sonic!" Amy exclaimed. "I wouldn't expect anything more or less!" Spawn muttered as he rubbed his neck. "All right! Now where is Shadow?" Knuckles demanded. "Follow me!" Spawn replied.

Two hours later; Shadow finally found the last Chaos Emeralds and returned to Black Doom. He was exhausted beyond words. "Here! I found them...now take them! Take them and then leave me alone!" Shadow gasped. "Not so fast, Shadow! You will personally hand them over to me so that I will take the proper procedures to finish this job right! Now be a good boy and give me those emeralds!" Black Doom snarled. Shadow was very close to handing them over, until Sonic and the others suddenly appeared with Spawn. "SHADOW!" everyone screamed. "What?" Shadow cried. "What is the meaning of this intrusion?" Black Doom exclaimed furiously. "Shadow, give me the Chaos Emeralds!" Sonic cried. "Don't you dare give a single emerald to that murderous monster, Shadow!" Dr. Eggman warned. "Don't you know what they're gonna do?" Amy cried. "They're going to destroy this entire planet by using the Eclipse Cannon!" Rouge cried. Suddenly, Black Doom began to laugh ominously. "You are all wrong! Did you really think that I was going to use that worthless hunk of junk to destroy your pathetic planet?" Black Doom laughed. Spawn finally stepped forward. "I've had just about enough of this! Explain yourself right now!" Spawn shouted. "Ah! Look who finally decided to join the fun...Spawn! I was kind of hoping you would show up, anyways! Because I have a surprise that I'm sure you'll have a _hell_ of time with!" Black Doom laughed. "What is that supposed to mean? If you're not going use the Eclipse Cannon, then what the hell are you gonna do with them?" Spawn demanded. Black Doom laughed evilly as he shook his head with laughter. "My dear boy! You simply have no clue just how powerful these emeralds are, do you? I think it's time I told you the true meaning of the power of Chaos Control! Better yet...allow me to show you!" Black Doom sneered. "WHAT?" everyone cried. "Let me show you...the ultimate power! CHAOS...CONTROL!" Black Doom shouted.

Back below in Capitol City; all was calm and quiet...until Black Doom began to speak through all of the world's televisions and radios. "Greetings you pathetic and worthless maggots! We the Black Arms have returned from the ashes of defeat to deliver the Earth from the plague of humanity! Any attempts to resist our rule are utterly futile and will result in your death!" Black Doom began. Back in the GUN HQ, the GUN Commander grew very angry and slammed his fist on the table. "DAMN YOU!" he cursed. "You humans are so pathetic...I will truly enjoy wiping you out of the face of this earth once and for all! The Black Arms will once again be the dominant species and will rule the universe...by fires of hell and darkness!" Black Doom continued. People all over the world became really terrified by this evil message; even Big and Blaze that Cats were quite horrified to see this on TV back at home. "Oh no!" Blaze cried. "This is not good!" Big whined. "This day belongs to me...this victory belongs to me...and soon this entire planet and it's remaining inhabitants will be _mine_!" Black Doom boasted. The President scowled with anger as he looked up at the sky. "You son of a bitch! You will not..." he began. "Now, as the new ruler of this planet...I declare all human leaders to be eliminated immediately!" Black Doom sneered. "Wait, WHAT?" the President exclaimed. Suddenly; a massive monster emerged out of the ground in the center of the city and began to create absolute havoc and destruction as it belched flames in all directions and smashed everything with giant tentacles. Capitol City was destroyed, GUN HQ was destroyed, the White House was destroyed, and everything else within a 100 mile radius was utterly annihilated. The monster shook it's ugly head and roared ferociously; it was Iblis!

Back onboard the ARK, Sonic and the gang were horrified to see Iblis destroying everything. "OH MY GOD! It's that evil and horrible monster; Iblis!" Amy screamed. "OH NO!" Sonic exclaimed. "I...I can't believe this!" Shadow muttered. "It's insane!" Dr. Eggman proclaimed. "That's impossible!" Rouge cried. Spawn was wide eyed with shock and terror; the dream he had back in the temple was true after all! "No...it can't be! That's why you wanted me to get you the Chaos Emeralds...so you could unleash that monster and destroy everything!" Spawn mumbled. Black Doom roared with evil laughter. "Exactly correct, Spawn! With the power of the Chaos Emeralds and their amplified space time control, I was able to transport Iblis into the heart of Capitol City; the heart and center of the world's trade and commerce! With no other way to reach out and get help, the humans are completely powerless...and they'll have no choice but to obey all of my commands and act as my slaves; it's the perfect plan of revenge!" Black Doom explained. "You sick son of a bitch! You will not get away with this!" Shadow cried fiercely. "Don't blame me for everything, Shadow! I should give a good amount of credit over to Spawn; he's the one who searched the Chaos Emeralds and gave them to me!" Black Doom sneered. Everyone turned to Spawn with mixed emotions of anger, shock, disappointment, and even sadness. "I knew it! I knew I never should have trusted you!" Sonic cried. "How could you do this to us? How could you do this to all those people down there? Do you realize what you have done?" Dr. Eggman exclaimed. "You should be ashamed of yourself!" Rouge cried. "Now, now! Don't fret...there will be plenty of time to brood. Speaking of which..." Black Doom said as he spread his arms.

Suddenly; a nasty group of ugly Black Larvae began crawling over to everyone. At the same time; everyone began to choke and gag as poisonous gasses began to paralyze them. "Ahh, yes! Come my dear children...eat and devour these savoury dishes of flesh and bone; there shall be plenty more to go around once we're through here!" Black Doom cackled. Everyone began screaming and panicking as the evil monsters began swarming around them. "Eww! Stop it!" Amy screeched. "Get away from me, you ugly slimeballs!" Knuckles cried. "AHH! Go away!" Rouge screamed. "Help me!" Dr. Eggman cried. "Sonic!" Tails cried. "Ugh...help!" Sonic cried. Shadow seemed to be the only one immune to the poison gas...but Black Doom had something special for him. "Cut it out, Doom! Let them go...ugh! ACK! NO!" Shadow screamed as he found himself falling flat on his face. "Ah, ah, ah! Not so fast Shadow! You're not going to stop me this time; no one is going to stop me!" Black Doom said as he used a special dark magic to subdue Shadow. Everyone began screaming and hollering as they were stuck and the Black Larvae swarmed around them. "Ahh, doesn't that sound bring joy to your ears Spawn? Come! Let us celebrate with our bretheren of this momentous victory!" Black Doom said. Spawn was on kneeling the whole time, but after Doom said that...something inside of him snapped. Spawn slowly rose up to his feet...and violently squished a Black Larvae into a slimy pulp! "What is this?" Black Doom exclaimed. Spawn glared at Black Doom with raging hellfire in his eyes; he was beyond pissed off at him now. "I don't give a fuck who the hell you think you are...I don't care what it takes...I will fucking destroy you!" Spawn shouted furiously. "How dare you! I offer you absolute power...and this is how you repay me? So be it! The irony of it all is...that I was willing to keep you alive! Now; I will truly enjoy watching you die!" Black Doom cried. He took off laughing evilly and Spawn chased after him. "SPAWN!" Sonic cried. "You're our only hope now!" Shadow cried.

***Wow! That's pretty intense isn't it? Wait until you see what happens next!***


	9. Chapter 9

***Chapter 9 is up! In this chapter, Spawn fights against Black Doom to try and rescue his friends. But Spawn also has to make a choice when he defeats Black Doom: to either use the Chaos Emeralds to go home...or risk his life to save Sonic's world! What will Spawn do? Stay tuned to find out! Warning: Contains a violent battle and some frightening images; viewer discretion is advised!***

Spawn rampaged his way through the Black Vulture to reach Doom; he was madder than a bat out of hell. As Black Doom flew away to his secret lair, many of his Black Warriors and Black Titans tried to swarm Spawn and stop him...but they did not prevail. Spawn violently skewered them to pieces with his Agony Axe and Chained Whip attacks with blistering fury; he was not going to let anyone escape his wrath. Finally after what seemed like an hour; Spawn busted into Black Doom's lair and panted with fury as he tightly clutched onto his Agony Axe. Black Doom just roared with laughter as he floated there and stared at Spawn. "Well, well, well! It seems that I have underestimated your powers! I'm very impressed that you even made it this far; congratulations Spawn!" Black Doom said at last. Spawn did not say a word, but he angrily glared at Doom as he marched forwards. "But you still have no clue of the situation here, do you? The humans are doomed...as well as your little friends!" Black Doom contied with a sneer. "I've heard enough out of your damn mouth, fool! You're going to die!" Spawn snarled. "Ha! Such bravado for a Hellspawn...you really aren't as weak as the others like I thought after all! But it does not matter; I cannot allow you to interfere with my plans!" Black Doom chuckled. "Why don't you stop running your damn mouth and face me, you coward? I am not going to allow you to hurt those kids or their planet...I may not be of this world, but I certainly am not just gonna stand by and watch you destroy it! Your reign of terror ends here and it ends now!" Spawn cried. Black Doom started laughing at him again. "You are so pathetic! Do you really think that you have what it takes to stop me? I am not just a mere monster like you think! I'm more than superior; I am _perfect_!" Black Doom cried. "Oh yeah? Well if you're so damn perfect...then try and dodge this!" Spawn growled as he threw a ball of Necroplasm at Black Doom.

Black Doom cried out in pain as he was hit, but he miraculously managed to stay afloat in the air. "Ugh...why you little! FINE! Have it your way, foolish phantom! I guess it's time I showed you a new meaning of power...so let me have the honor, of showing you the_ultimate_ power in the universe!" Black Doom cried angrily. "Silence! I've had enough of your mouth...this is where it ends! I'll crush you like a bug!" Spawn growled as he swung his Agony Axe around. Black Doom cried out fiercely as he threw many meteors at him, but Spawn dodged them and fired back with a ball of Necroplasm. "DIE!" Spawn cried. Black Doom cried out in pain as he was struck again, but he became much more ruthless. He created a huge storm of meteors and fireballs and then threw them at Spawn. "Begone!" Black Doom growled. Spawn cried out in pain as he was struck by the fireballs, and barely managed to stand on his feet when he was struck by the meteors. But Spawn would see Doom dead before he was beaten. "Get a load of this!" Spawn said before he jumped up in the air and slashed downwards with his Agony Axe. But Black Doom dodged the attack by teleporting away with Chaos Control before Spawn could touch him and counter attacked him with a storm of fireballs. "BURN!" Black Doom cried. Spawn dodged the attacks before jumping up into the air and throwing another ball of Necroplasm at Black Doom. Black Doom cried out in pain once again as he was struck, but at the same time Spawn started to feel weak. "Ugh...what's happening to me? Why am I getting weak all of a sudden?" Spawn moaned as he fell to his knees. Black Doom snickered evilly before shoving Spawn away with a blast of dark energy. "Amazing, isn't it? The Necroplasm that runs in our veins is the most powerful substance in the universe...but it takes years to master it's skills, and you barely know how to even control it! Just give it up, already you fool! I've already won!" Black Doom taunted. "Wait...did you just say _our_ veins?" Spawn cried.

Black Doom started laughing again. "Of course...don't you realize that the same blood runs through our veins? How else are you able to resist my poisonous gasses...or how is Shadow able to understand your thoughts and feelings? We are a family!" Black Doom cried with evil laughter. Spawn was very shocked to hear this, but he also grew very bold and even more determined to fight back. "You're not going to intimidate me, asshole! Whether we're related or not...I'm not going to let you destroy this planet or those people! I will crush you if it's the last thing that I do!" Spawn cried fiercely. "Then get ready to die!" Black Doom snarled. Doom summoned a huge boomerang made of dark energy and began throwing it at Spawn. "SWIFT STRIKE!" Black Doom cried. Spawn jumped out of the way and struck Black Doom down with his Agony Axe; he was so surprised that the monster was still alive, even though he was severly wounded. "Ugh...oog...you are much stronger than I thought, Spawn! No matter; I will not let you escape my wrath! You will die for your treachery...even if I have to kill us all to do it!" Black Doom groaned. "Over my dead body, you will!" Spawn snarled. "That's the idea! Now prepare to die...CHAOS CONTROL!" Black Doom cried. Spawn cried out as he found himself frozen in time and Black Doom swiftly struck without mercy. He fired an entire storm of meteors and fireballs at Spawn before he blasted him away with a huge beam of dark energy. As time returned to normal, Spawn was screaming as he was blasted against the wall and then fell flat on his face. "You see? You can't defeat me! I am the Ultimate Lifeform!" Black Doom taunted. "GUESS AGAIN, DOOM!" Shadow screamed as he suddenly appeared. "What the...how did you get here? Oh, never mind! I'll deal with you and then finish off the Hellspawn!" Black Doom exclaimed. "Not if I kill you first; Chaos Spear!" Shadow cried.

Black Doom cried out as he was struck by many lightning bolts, but he soon began crying out even louder as Shadow attacked him in all directions with his Dark Spin Dash. Spawn slowly got up and winced in pain, but gasped as he saw Shadow attacking Black Doom. "What the hell? He's...attacking him like a streak of light! Unbelievable! I guess they really aren't kids after all..." Spawn muttered. Shadow was gaining the upperhand, but Black Doom cheated at the last minute and counter attacked Shadow with a Swift Strike and forced him on his back. Shadow cried out in pain as he held his bleeding wounds. "It's your choice, Shadow! Either you can come with me...or suffer with your other stupid little friends! Either way; you are going to learn respect for your family!" Black Doom growled as he towered over him. Shadow spat at him again. "Fuck you...you are not my father and I am not your son! This is no family, either! As soon as I'm done killing you, I'll be damn sure to breathe in life for the first time in many years with my real family!" Shadow cried. "FINE! Then prepare to be crushed!" Black Doom roared. This enraged Spawn; he was not going to let this evil monster hurt Shadow anymore. With a cry of fury, Spawn rushed towards Black Doom and violently slashed his Agony Axe at him. The force was so powerful, it mortally wounded Black Doom and forced him on his face. "AUGH! No...this...is...impossible!" Black Doom moaned as he fell down and bled to near death. Spawn jumped down in front of him and tightly clutched onto his Agony Axe; he was sure to take his head before he left. "Give...me...the damn Chaos Emeralds...now!" Spawn snarled. Black Doom panted sharply and heavily, but he nodded as he transported the Chaos Emeralds to their direction.

Shadow gasped as he saw the 7 Chaos Emeralds swirling around Spawn; Doom wasn't lying about him after all. As the emeralds circled around Spawn in a mystic manner, he began to laugh unpleasently. "At long last...the Chaos Emeralds are finally mine!" Spawn cried as he threw his fist up in triumph. "Spawn! You're a fool...you have no idea how to even use those things!" Black Doom growled. "You shut the hell up! I can learn!" Spawn snapped. "Yeah? Well it's not over between you and me...the Black Arms will rise again! And when we do...I will be sure to destroy you!" Black Doom hissed. "I've heard enough! Now that I finally have these things, I'll figure out a way on how to use them to transport me out of this fucking dimension...and hopefully I'll return home!" Spawn boasted. "Wait...you can't do that! What about our home? Iblis is still here and he's going to destroy everything!" Shadow cried. "You know what? I don't care; the only reason I ever wanted these damn things is so that I could get the hell out of here! It's not my problem if that monster destroys everything! I just want to get the hell home!" Spawn cried angrily. Shadow grew red in the face and felt both angry and shocked at his harsh words. "Well, go ahead! Return home to your own dimension...I'll find a way to destroy Iblis myself; like always! To think I looked up to you as a hero!" Shadow scolded. "Hey, you know something? I'm not a hero, kid! I'm just a man trying to find his way back home!" Spawn snapped before he walked off. Black Doom laughed evilly again, and Spawn was getting pissed off. "What the hell are you laughing about this time?" Spawn growled. "What's the point of even using the Chaos Emeralds...if you're dead? I promised myself that I wasn't going to die alone...and I intend to keep that promise!" Black Doom sneered.

Suddenly; the Black Vulture began to explode. "Son of a bitch!" Spawn cursed. "This place is self destructing!" Shadow exclaimed. "Run, fools...run!" Black Doom cackled. Spawn growled in fury as he kicked Black Doom before taking off running. "HEY! Get back here with those Chaos Emeralds!" Shadow cried as he chased after Spawn. "Get the hell away from me! These emeralds are mine!" Spawn snarled. "They don't belong to you, Spawn! They don't belong to anyone...but that's not the point! We have to save the planet before Iblis kills everyone!" Shadow cried as he ran alongside with him. "I already told you, damn it! I'm not helping you save your little world! I need these Chaos Emeralds to go home!" Spawn growled as he pushed him away. Shadow growled with fury as he ran back to Spawn and pushed him. "So that's how it's gonna be huh? Well, fine by me!" Spawn sneered. "I don't care who or what you are, Spawn! You're going down!" Shadow cried fiercely. "Not if I take you out, first!" Spawn growled. Soon the two raced down a long platform, pushing and shoving each other as they raced along the platform. As they raced each other, the enviroments around them were violently exploding and debris was falling like rain. "Why do you even care about the humans anyway? What have they ever done for you?" Spawn cried as he shoved Shadow away again. Shadow grunted as he was pushed, but he caught back up and knocked Spawn off balance with a Homing Attack. "They gave me a reason to live...and that's to protect my family and the planet that they love! I'm not going to allow you to take away the one thing that will help me to save that planet!" Shadow shouted as he took off running. Spawn snagged him with his Chained Whip and ran off ahead of him. "Well I for one am not going to spend the rest of my life stuck in this place! I could care less about this planet or your little family!" Spawn growled. "Don't talk about my family and home planet that way!" Shadow shouted as he caught up and punched Spawn in the face.

The two furiously fought and raced each other, until they finally reached the end of the platform. At the end, Sonic and the gang were there waiting for their arrival. Once Black Doom activated the self destruct, the gas went away and the aliens died out. "Hey, Sonic! It's Shadow and Spawn!" Tails announced. "It looks like they're fighting each other!" Amy cried. "Oh man..." Sonic mumbled. It was a close call, but Shadow reached the end of the platform. "I may have won the race, Spawn! But I'm still not leaving until I get those Chaos Emeralds!" Shadow cried. Spawn grew furious, but made a bold and even a selfless move. "YOU KNOW WHAT? HERE; TAKE THEM! TAKE THEM AND DO WHATEVER THE HELL YOU WANT WITH THEM! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" Spawn shouted as he threw the Chaos Emeralds to Shadow. Shadow and the others caught them and they all gasped as Spawn teleported away. "Sheesh...what a sore loser!" Knuckles exclaimed. "Sonic? I'm sorry...you were right; about everything! That selfish phantom only wanted the Chaos Emeralds just so he could go home; he doesn't care about us or our home planet...he told me himself!" Shadow panted. "Never mind that, Shadow! We've got to get out of here and save our planet!" Sonic replied. They all rushed back to their spacechip and took off before the Black Vulture exploded into tiny bite sized pieces. They had to reach Earth and save it from Iblis before it was too late!

***Wow! That was pretty exciting, wasn't it? Stay tuned to see what happens next!***


	10. Chapter 10

***Chapter 10 is up! In this final chapter, Spawn meets up with a very unlikely person...with a very surprising deal of information before he gets a change of heart. Meanwhile; Sonic and the gang struggle to fight against Iblis. Warning: Contains some gruesome violence, language, and some horror images; viewer discretion is advised!***

While Sonic and the other made it back to Earth, Spawn found himself in the middle of an abandoned part of the ARK. As he landed in an empty room, he cried out with fury and swore. "GOD DAMN IT! I was so close; now how the hell am I supposed to get out of here? None of this even makes sense, anyway! Why is everyone trying to kill each other over these stupid things? What's the big deal with this Iblis guy, anyway? And who the hell was that woman I saw in that dream?" Spawn cried angrily and impatiently. Suddenly Spawn heard footsteps and turned around cautiously; he was very surprised to be looking at the very same woman he saw in that dream. "You...what the hell is going on here? Who are you? Where the hell am I? How do I get out of this place?" Spawn shouted with fury. The woman stepped forward with a sad look on her face, and then she smiled weakly. "That was a very brave thing you did back there; giving the Chaos Emeralds to them! Although they have the Chaos Emeralds and can fight against Iblis, they may not be strong enough to defeat him." the woman said calmly. Spawn grew very impatient, but the last thing he wanted was to hurt her. She looked too beautiful and even holy to hurt, so he did his best to control his temper. "Are you...an angel?" Spawn asked at last. The woman laughed at him when he said that. "No, silly! I'm just a girl with some extraordinary powers that's all! My name is Elise; I was the woman you saw in that vision." the woman replied sweetly. "Yeah, well that really doesn't help me at all! It still won't help me to get back home!" Spawn grumbled. "There's no need to get so upset. Just look at the view!" Elise said as she showed him a window. Spawn sighed as he looked down at the earth. "This will be the last time we ever get to see this planet this pretty!" Spawn said sadly. "No it won't! I know it won't be because I know that you will do the right thing to help our friends!" Elise said in friendly tone.

Spawn turned to her and groaned; he had a fair idea of what she meant. "I have to go back, don't I?" Spawn asked. "Well...it's your choice actually! I can either send you back to wherever you came and you can feel guilty for leaving us behind...or you can go back and help them before I send you back! It's your choice; but you'll be sure to get what you want in the end! How you get it, is up to you!" Elise replied gravely. Spawn sighed heavily; he was going to have to make a very important choice. "Ok...before I give you my answer, I must ask you something." Spawn began calmly. "Sure, anything you need!" Elise said cheerfully. "Is this...all in my head? Is it even real?" Spawn asked. He was actually wondering if this whole thing was a dream, but he was very surprised to hear Elise's response. "Of course it's in your head, silly! But that doesn't mean that it's not real!" Elise replied with a light laugh. Spawn was very surprised, but there was something else that he wanted to know as well. "So...I guess if I do go back, that I won't be able to help them? Because I don't even know what it is I'm going up against...I think I need help!" Spawn said. "Let me tell you something! It doesn't matter who you are or where you're from; if you need help, all you need to do is ask!" Elise replied with an even graver voice. Spawn sighed as he finally knew what to do. "All right...I'll do it!" Spawn said at last. Elise smiled warmly as she approached him a bit closer. "I knew you would!" Elise whispered. She and Spawn teleported away from the ARK and made their way back to Earth.

Meanwhile; Shadow and Sonic were struggling to stay alive against the furious rage of Iblis. Even in their super forms, Iblis was still too powerful in his raw fire form. "Damn it! He's too powerful Sonic! I don't think we're gonna last much longer against this monster!" Shadow cried after they were swiped away. "We have to keep trying, Shadow! Don't give up just yet!" Sonic cried. As they both flew towards Iblis, Iblis growled with menacing fury as he charged up with vast amounts of energy. Sonic and Shadow flew around Iblis and began attacking him with supercharged attacks, but Iblish just shook it off and blasted them away with a massive shockwave of pure fiery energy. "AUGH! Damn...so close!" Sonic cried. "Oh no...Sonic, I'm running out of rings!" Shadow cried. "Uh oh! Me too...we gotta think fast before we-" Sonic cried before he was cut off by a blinding light. Suddenly; Spawn appeared. "SPAWN!" Shadow and Sonic exclaimed. "Yeah, yeah! I've come to the rescue; big deal! You need a hand or what?" Spawn snapped. "Umm, yeah I think we can!" Sonic replied. "We're running low on rings! We won't be able to stay in our super forms much longer unless we find some more rings! While we go find some more rings, you can distract him!" Shadow quickly explained. "Sounds good to me! Now get out of here...I'll take care of him!" Spawn replied. As Shadow and Sonic took off, Spawn rushed towards Iblis to attack. "HEY YOU! Is that a demon I see or a..." Spawn taunted before he stopped. Iblis was a massive monster; he was over 300 feet tall, 2 miles wide, and probably weighed over 9000 tons. If that wasn't enough, the monster was made of pure fire and lava...and had a very nasty temper. "Oh shit...I'm so scared that I can't even finish my lame ass joke!" Spawn mumbled. Iblis roared with fury before he smacked Spawn away with his fist and into a building. Spawn was luckily not hurt, as he blasted his way out of the building. "Is that all you got? I've met puppies and kittens scarier than you!" Spawn taunted as he flew towards the monster.

Iblis screeched with rage as he swung his fists around to smash Spawn, but he flew away every time and counterattacked him with balls of Necroplasm. Finally; Sonic and Shadow returned and began attacking Iblis. Iblis shrieked and growled as he swung his massive claws and fists around, but he kept missing and the super powered hedgehogs attacked him with powerful bursts of energy. "As much fun as this is, I don't think we're going anywhere with this!" Sonic cried. "It's gonna take a miracle to stop this monster...or a weapon even!" Shadow agreed. Suddenly; Spawn got an idea when he said that. "Weapon...weapon! THAT'S IT! I know what to do now! Sonic; get the Chaos Emeralds! Shadow; follow me to the ARK! We're gonna finish this once and for all!" Spawn cried. "What? Are you crazy?" Sonic exclaimed. "Just do it! Trust me...I know what I'm doing!" Spawn said. Sonic and Shadow looked at each other, and then they nodded their heads. "Ok...I guess I trust you! Let's just hope this works!" Sonic said at last. Sonic took off flying towards a building, while Shadow and Spawn teleported towards the ARK. "What are we doing here, Spawn?" Shadow demanded. "Remember that ultimate weapon installed inside of here? The Eclipse Cannon?" Spawn quickly asked. "Yes! I do...but how do you plan on using it against Iblis? Even if it destroys him, it may end up destroying the entire planet!" Shadow exclaimed. "That's where you come in! Once Sonic comes here with the emeralds and helps me to put them into the Eclipse Cannon...you go back and teleport that ugly monster in outerspace in a place where I can shoot the bastard into oblivion!" Spawn explained. "Well...it seems awfully risky...but I think it can be done! All right! I'll do it!" Shadow replied.

Sonic soon returned to the ARK with the 7 Chaos Emeralds. "Ok, I got them! Now what?" Sonic announced. "Sonic...you come with me to the Eclipse Cannon! Shadow; when I say go, you go back and teleport that monster into space so that I can get a clear shot at him! Can you do that?" Spawn instructed. "I will certainly do my best!" Shadow said. They all rushed to the Eclipse Cannon as quickly as they could. Sonic gathered out the Chaos Emeralds and helped Spawn place them in each place that they were designed to be put in. Finally; the Eclipse Cannon powered up to infinite levels and the three heroes stood back and looked up at it in amazement. "Whoa...now that is pretty impressive!" Spawn said. "All right, enough! Just say the word and I'll be back with Iblis!" Shadow said. "GO! Make it quick and make sure he's in a spot where it's a safe enough distance away from your planet!" Spawn instructed. Shadow nodded his head and teleported away. Shadow instantly faced Iblis, who looked down upon him with an evil snarl. Shadow took a deep breath and began surging up with infinite power. "CHAOS...CONTROL!" Shadow cried loudly. Soon, he and Iblis were instantly teleported away into space. Spawn and Sonic found them and took aim. "Wait until Shadow gets out of the way and you get clear shot at him!" Sonic said quickly. "Don't worry...he'll know when it's time!" Spawn replied. Shadow heard Spawn's thoughts and smiled grimly as he took one last glance at the evil Iblis. "Send my regards to Black Doom in hell, asshole!" Shadow sneered before he teleported away. At the same time, Spawn took aim and fired at the massive beast. "Smile at this, you ugly son of a bitch!" Spawn cried.

Iblis shrieked loudly as he was blown to bits; the force of the explosion was so violent, that it shook up the ARK and even the earth. But as soon as the flames and ashes from the explosion was done, the Earth was safe and sound. Among the people to witness this from a safe distance was Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Rouge, Espio, Vector, Charmy, Big, Blaze, and Dr. Eggman in Capitol City. "Whoa! That was so cool! They did it; they actually did it!" Tails cried. "Wow! That was amazing!" Charmy sang. "Now that what I call a happy ending!" Vector said. "I do hope that they're ok!" Rouge said kind of worried. "I'm sure they're fine! After all; they're our heroes!" Amy said in a dreamy voice. "Hooray! So, what's gonna happen next?" Big asked. "I'm not sure...but all this excitement is making me tired!" Blaze yawned. "Yeah, you guys go ahead! I'm just gonna..." Dr. Eggman said as he began to sneak off. "HEY! Get back here and celebrate with us, you creep!" Knuckles cried. "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Dr. Eggman cried as Knuckles chased him around. Everyone laughed at them as they watched them chase each other around. Back in the emergency underground shelters, all the civilians of Capitol City saw this on live TV and cheered loudly as they were saved. Even the GUN Commander and President were quite relieved that all was safe. "Well, it looks like our friends did it again Commander! We should be very thankful that they helped us again." the President said glady. "I couldn't agree with you more sir! I just wish that I could've done more to help out!" the GUN Commander said glumly. "You've done a terrific job helping us out. Let's give a round of applause for our brave soldiers and military leaders who helped us escape in time into these underground shelters!" the President announced.

Back up in space; Shadow and Sonic were back to normal as they looked down below at the beautiful planet. "Well...alls well that ends well, eh Shadow?" Sonic said tiredly. "Yup...but we really couldn't have done it without the help of Spawn!" Shadow replied just as tiredly. "Yeah! Where is he, anyway?" Sonic asked. "I'm right here..." Spawn said sadly as he stood at the windows next to the Eclipse Cannon. He sighed heavily as he looked at the planet and grew very sad for some reason. "I thought she'd be here!" Spawn whispered. "Hey, Spawn? What's up? You ok?" Sonic asked. "No, I'm not ok. I'm not even supposed to be here...I don't belong here!" Spawn replied sadly. Sonic and Shadow looked at him, feeling a little sad and sorry for Spawn. "Look, man! I didn't mean anything I said back there...I was just really angry and scared; I didn't mean it like that!" Sonic said apologetically. "You're welcome to be here anytime you want!" Shadow offered. Spawn turned around and seemed to smile. "Well...thanks! I appreciate that!" Spawn replied. Suddenly, Elise appeared next to Spawn. "HEY! Elise! What are you doing here?" Sonic exclaimed. "Oh, hi Sonic! How are you doing?" Elise said happily. "Elise...you haven't changed a bit!" Shadow said kindly. "Aww, thank you!" Elise replied. Spawn chuckled lightly before he walked away. "Hey, Spawn! Wait up a sec; have you met Elise?" Sonic cried. "Yeah! I'm sorry...I just need to be alone for a little while!" Spawn replied wearily. "Don't you want to say goodbye before you leave?" Elise asked. Shadow and Sonic looked a bit shocked when she said that, but Spawn looked overjoyed. "What? What do you mean goodbye?" Sonic exclaimed. "You're leaving?" Shadow asked. Spawn looked to the hedgehogs and sighed before he knelt down to their level. "I'm sorry, guys...I've got to go back! But I'm sure that our paths will cross again someday!" Spawn said softly.

Shadow and Sonic became very quiet, but they nodded. "Well...don't forget about us, ok?" Shadow said. "I'll never forget you two! You behave yourselves while, I'm gone ok?" Spawn replied. "Not making any promises! I'm...sorry if I acted like a jerk back there!" Sonic said sheepishly. "It's ok...I'm sorry if I hurt you! Can we be friends?" Spawn said. Sonic smiled as he shook his hand. "Friends!" Sonic said. Elise smiled warmly as she saw this and beamed with joy as Spawn walked up to her. "Ok, Elise...take me away from here. Do your magic or whatever!" Spawn said trying not to sound snappy. Elise smiled warmly before she hugged him tightly and kissed him...and then Spawn was gone. "Ok, so what was that all about?" Sonic asked with wide eyes. "Oh, nothing! He's really quite a handsome guy, though!" Elise said with a flirtatious giggle. Shadow and Sonic looked at her as if she were crazy, but they just shrugged. "Ok then! Whatever...now I guess I'll just go back to eating chilidogs!" Sonic mumbled. "I'm going to take a nap! Wake me up when something interesting happens again!" Shadow replied as he slouched in a couch nearby. Elise walked up towards the window and sighed dreamily; she couldn't wait to meet Spawn in his human form...

***Well, that's that! Hope you all enjoyed it! Thanks and stay tuned for more stories! BYE!***


End file.
